


King the Assassin!

by SpiritKitten



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Although Dream kidnaps him before it happens, Angst, Arachnophobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forced Marriage, George is scared of bugs, George likes cats, George's father is messed up, Hitman! Dream, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Patches is here too!, Prince! George, Sharing Body Heat, Stockholm Syndrome, They both get crushes on each other immediately, horse riding, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritKitten/pseuds/SpiritKitten
Summary: “Wh- Where am I?” George cries out, panic brimming at the base of his throat, “What the Fucks Going On!?”“Holy Shi-!” The man Laughs, suddenly stopping the horse with a sharp jerk as he spasms himself, before getting them going again and unbalancing George again, “Cal- Calm down! Holy Shit! Your voice can go high!”The man busts out into a rather wheezy set of laughter. Each bump and hick-up in his voice only making him rock more and more.Or- George gets kidnapped by Dream and they fall in loveThis had been DISCONTINUED. Sorry for the inconvenience
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 191





	1. Oof Kidnap time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I usually finish my fics before I post them, because I'm really bad at keeping up with them, but I wanted to try something new. So... fair warning you may want to wait till it's done just in case. That being said if your okay with waiting long periods of times for updates then continue on!
> 
> Tw- I don't expect George and Dream to get together and we should respect that. This is just for fun and only meant for personal favor! I really like their bromance and wanted to write about it so I did! Please don't share or duplicate this work to them or on other sites. This fandom, unfortunately, had a bad rep for that....

George leans back against the wooden throne behind him, enjoying the warm heat of the sun across his face. The soft winds bating at his hair, fluffing it up out of its precarious position where the maids had stylized it to be. It brought in a cool breeze that rocked the trees around him. 

He mildly hugged his arms closer to his form, George was always hating the cold. He didn’t even have a jacket to pull closer to his body. His father had called it ‘unstylish’, even though they were expecting snow in the next couple of days.

Blinking softly at the tiny birds sat on the red banisters just above his head. They were stringed along the posts, Connecting each of their stands, decorating the stadium with dark wonderless colors. At Least that’s what George thought, his father had just laughed when he suggested stringing up blue instead.

Everyone just awkwardly stared at him when he suggested it. Walking away quickly to avoid his questioning gaze... 

Shifting George focused back up on the birds. They looked down at him curiously, eyes big and glossy. Like the kids who used to stare at him when he rode through the villages with his father when he was younger. He couldn’t help but yawn at them, tiredness biting at his mind, watching as they swiveled their heads at him before looking away and hopping off. Probably to go find some worms, George could definitely go for some grub right now.

The loud cheers and clanking sounds of the crowds roaring at the battle in front of him barely roused him from the sleepy mindset he was in. George woke up too early and went to bed too late to actually enjoy the bloodshed in front of him. He loved watching the knights sparr, enjoyed the thrill it gave him, but at the moment he could care less for it.

His father had decided to get him up at the crack of dawn for his ‘Big Day.’ It was weird given the fact that George didn’t think of it that way.

It was traditional that on the day of his twenty second birthday that the throne would be passed down to him after he gets married to a person of his choice. This, of course, caused all the women and girls across the kingdoms to show up with their prettiest dresses and smelliest perfumes to try and seduce him over to marry them.

In reality, when George walked by them, he couldn’t help but feel nauseous at the great amount of different smells and ugly yellow colors they’ve dressed themselves in. he couldn’t really even see most of them over how much their skirts and blouses puffed up…

It was more annoying than anything. 

How was George even supposed to pick the ‘perfect person’ if he couldn't even tell who they were?...

He wasn’t trying to bore everyone with the whole stereotypical, ‘I don’t want to get married to someone I don’t know’ trope you see in every romance book about knights and princesses, but it was true. He didn’t want to get married to a random girl. More out of fear of hurting the kingdom he’s grown up in his whole life than the fact of love.

George has… already kind given up on that?

He didn’t beg his father for another chance to find love before his new marriage though. He just kinda… gave in?

It wasn’t that George gave up really… no, it was more of the fact that George didn’t want to make a big deal of it.

He’s been told and given directions for his future since the time he could talk, since he could barely waddle up on his two feet. About being the future King, being strong and powerful in the name of good, and having a nice queen who would woo the public to his name no matter how much distress he caused in doing good.

No, George was fine with that. He was fine with marrying someone for the good of his people... What George didn’t understand was that he couldn’t be a good king, not in the way his father described.

George sighed, rolling his head to the side, ignoring the way the ruffles on his shirt bunched up, to look at his father. He looked… thrilled. His chocolate brown eyes were gazing at the arena with a sense of wonder. Hands balled up into fists as he silently cheered on the knight he was for. 

George looked away silently.

His father has been waiting for this day since George was born. They’ve discussed it at great lengths during parties, formal events, and lone gathering when it was just the two of them. Even on the shortest days when all his father could do was say but hi to him before going onto his duties for the kingdom. He didn’t blame him. He was the best father George could have, but sometimes… sometimes George felt that all he was born for was to be the king…

_ Well, he kind of was. _

George stared out at the stadium. The two knights in the arena were finishing up,circling each other as they limped and stumbled around. One of them had already had the other pinned to the ground a few minutes ago, A giant bruise was forming on the man’s shoulder. Some other slight cuts and bruises formed on their skins but otherwise looked unharmed. 

It was a rule between their kingdom and others, no killing in the arena. There’s only ever been one death that George has known of, he was 8 or 9 when it happened, the games had been canceled for an entire year afterwards to make new rules.

No reason to make knights if all they were going to do was die in a game, right.

Rolling his eyes at how one of the knights was making a big fuss about being pinned again and losing George leaned forward onto his left hand. He used his right to pick at the paint starting to peel on the side of his chair. His ass felt numb as hell, like a bunch of bees had stung him and then he had sat in a bunch of vinegar.

He’s been sitting here for  _ so long.  _

Uncomfortably shifting in his seat George leaned back to stretch, groaning as his arms went above his heads, only to drop them back when he saw some of the princesses a few stands below him giggle. Their ‘beautiful’ dresses, as his father called them, waved and flowed awkwardly in the wind. A few of them were covering themselves with blankets and pillows to try and avoid it.

Blushing George grimace, wrinkling his nose before drawing his legs up into the chair to relax. A few of the princesses shook their heads, grinning, while the others dissed him and his bad posture.

George didn’t really care though, most of them were here just to marry him for the throne anyways, it’s not like they’ll pass up the chance just because he wanted to sit more comfortably. 

Which was fair, in all honesty, that’s what today’s celebrations were for afterall. George just wished a few of them were at least here to get to know _ him _ instead of just seduce him into marriage.

...not that it was working.  _ At all. _

George buried his face in his knees, ignoring the pointed look his father gave him at the poor state he was in, watching the next knights shuffle in, their swords perched on their sides prettily. Their steel helmets and painted shields drawn at their sides, ready for any movement the other gives.

George wished he could do that. Believe him he tried, _ a lot! _ George has been sword fighting since he could walk, bumbling about with his father's knights. He was informed by all the older maids and servants that he looked adorable following them around with his wooden swords and shield. Happy to watch as they ‘played’ as he called it.

It was just that no matter how much he tries to get into a tournament he always ends up fumbling or doing something weird that gets him disqualified!

George blushes at the memory of the most recent event. He had been getting ready to fight the moderator, his father’s best knight and a man he’s known since he’s been out of diapers. 

It had all been going good, George had actually thought for a few moments that he'd be able to actually show everyone how good he was, but then he stumbled into another knight and caused them to tumble over into a pile of knives and short swords. Which then tumbled into a table and another and another.. _ And another _ ….

George shakes his head, wiping the embarrassment of his cheeks. All the others had just laughed it off, knowing how awkward and clumsy he was, but he had still been disqualified. The moderator had been too afraid, especially since he was the only prince of the god forsaken kingdom, that he’d get hurt.

Don’t get George wrong! He can fight, maybe not as well as some of these people, but he can fight! It’s just that when he has to do it infront of a bunch of people he always trips over his own feet or drops his sword and it gets the judges to drop his requests to play! Like, come on!…

Grumbling under his breath George barely glances up when the moderator calls the knights to action, to try and get the other off their feet for a good half minute.

Running his hands through his hair George squirms in his seat again. He needed to get up! It felt like his entire body was melting.

Groaning George lenas back so his head was hanging off the side of the chair and he was looking off outside the arena. A few people were wandering about. Knights were either napping out their battle or training for it. Further beyond that a festival was going about. Pretty stands full of delicate sweets and flashy games.

Pouting George binks down at them. What he wouldn’t give to just walk around for a while…

Letting out a small chuckle his father looks at him pointedly. Sitting up quickly, letting the hot flash of embarrassment settle over him, George watches his father. His eyes were full of a kind of warmth that made George grin, if only a little abashedly at being caught looking away from something _ so _ important. 

“You okay there?”

“Yeah,” George sighed, rolling his eyes at the knights below, sarcastic on the tip of his tongue, “I’m  _ perfectly _ fine.”

Shaking his head his father let out another bark of laughter, “Alright, alright.”

He motioned towards the crowd of people gathered about the festival, “I’ve kept you here long enough. Go on and enjoy the festival.”

Blinking quietly at his father for a moment, George busted out into a huge grin. “Really!”

“Yeah,” His father confirmed, a smile smoothing out as he looked out at the crows before he looked back and gave George a rather obvious wink, “Just don’t get up to anything _ bad _ alright!”

“What!?” George blushed at what he was implying, “Of course not.”

His father just laughs, motioning for him to run off before he takes it back. 

And George does, happily might he add.

* * *

George grumbles as he weaved himself in and out of soldiers and knight rearing up for their part in the tournament, trying to get to the other end.

His father was always going on about ‘bad’ things. Things that George has never ( And yes he’s not afraid or embarrassed to admit it) Never! Done. Yet his father kept making jokes and teases about it. He just wished, for once in his life, that he wouldn’t do that.

George wasn’t even really interested in those kinds of things. He didn’t even try to sneak kisses or ‘playful’ touches as Erit and Wilbur call it. He just...

Exiting the castle walls for the first time in probably three or four year George swiveled his head around to look at the amazing sights in front of him. Grinning George hopped up onto some fences, not worried about annoying the people around him, to gaze at it all.

Large buildings and structures filled his gaze. Brown and white, nothing like the plain grey stone the castle was made up of. People filled the stoned streets, talking excitedly and dancing freely between each other.

George doesn’t actually know how long it’s been since he’s actually been outside the walls! It’s all so beautiful!

Sliding back to the ground George rushes past a few people, finding the trail to the center of the town. There people would have set up all kinds of things, pretty and amazing things! George never got to see them! His father was always going on about kidnappers and pedos. Scared him shitless, but now. Now he couldn’t really understand why he was so scared!

The clicking of his heeled boots more vibrated up his legs than echoed in his ears as George spun around the center of town. All the shops and people overloading his senses and making his ears burn a delicious way. It consisted of rows upon rows of merchant shops and games. Each baner a different color and shape. The cold morning sky blew at him from above, ruffling his blue shirt.

He was finally out of that old boring arena! Away from all the prying eyes of the kingdoms and away from his expecting father’s gaze!

Grinning George takes a deep breath of air, mouth drooling at the scent of fresh baked goods and cotton candy. Quickly following the trail to a stand a few stalls away, he blinks at the wide set of treats in front of him.. From tiny hard cookies full of chocolate and nuts, to peanuts covered candies, and cakes, George spied a couple bags of his favorite. Chocolate covered raisins! George gestures towards the cash register, quickly paying for the cheap bag, barely the size of his hand, before spinning away and prancing down towards the other stalls.

A crowd pushed and bumped against him, barely noticing him at all really. George didn’t care, in fact he liked it! It gave him a chance to be what he was truly meant to be. A  _ nobody! _

Out here he didn’t have to worry about being politically correct or professional every second of his life! Out here nobody cares or even notices who he is! All he is is some person walking the streets, he may look a little fancy right now but so does everybody else. It's a festival afterall!

He scrunched up the ruffles on the cuffs of his shirt and folded them out of the way so he wouldn’t get chocolate on them. He didn’t want to deal with the maids telling him off about it, especially since they’re already so stressed out about the ‘big’ day. The laces scratched ticklishly against his arms, making George swallow dryly, but ignored it in favor of popping a few raisins into his mouth.

He would do the same for his pants, the dirt cobblestone and muddy stones were already scuffing up his pants, but he didn’t want to pause in case some excited or frantic person came running his way, he’s already had to avoid a few people already trying to get into the center. People can be so rude sometimes…

George pauses, almost making the people walking behind him trip, catching the sight of Wilbur Soot in the corner of his eye.

He was standing outside a stall, watching diligently as his second in command, Tommy Innit, and secretary, Tubbo, sold cups of homemade honey and ‘drugs’ to random people. Tubbo was grinning ear to ear as people complimented him and as Tommy cussed and spilt things. A small sign posted in front of his stall stated, “Raisin’ money fer Revemoutuon!” Undoubtedly Tommy’s work, he didn’t know how to spell for shit…

Chuckling weakly George shakes his head, quickly placing the treats he bought in his pocket to hide them, scanning the rest of the area for anyone else he knew. He did  _ not _ want to run into someone else today. God knows what they’d say to him to do to the current events going on. He’d just die from embarrassment and regret...

Across from Wilbur’s stand, Fundy and Niki were selling bags of sweets and baked breads that smelled delicious. Niki laughed as Fundy tripped, a large bag of treats in his hands. A large crowd of children were playing in front of them, Their toys scattered about on the floor, giggling something about Fundy’s fox mask and chasing him around.

Bad and Skeppy were in front of a clothing stand. It seemed like Bad was trying to convenience the other to buy them a pair of ducky outfits, a yellow costume held in his hands. Skeppy looked at it with concerned disgust, his blue suit standing out against Bad’s black cape and armour. A6d stood behind them boredly, barely even looking up from the book clutched in his hands. It seemed like it was going well for Bad though….

Technoblade was sitting on an outside table in front of a bar, eating a cheeseburger and fries. He looked slightly bored, head resting against his left hand as he used his right to eat. The bags around his eyes, or the ones he could see through the creepy pig mask, were purple and deep. He probably stayed up all night again. His black sword rested against the bench he was sat at. A few people were staring at him in fear.

One of his father’s knights, Sapnap, was leaning against a building watching one of the hired musicians singing, mumbling the tune under his breath. He was probably one of the only people George would actively hang out with, but he looked mildly annoyed and unsociable at the moment, glaring slightly off to the side. Instead George focuses his gaze on the Businessmen trying to sell something to a group of people in front of them.

Jschlatt and Quackity, his father’s been trying to run them out of the city ever since he made Schlatt coins. They're a little weird, and a little controversial, but they were funny. It’s one of the many things that George never really understood about being a king. Why can’t you just, idk, let them be?

They weren’t really hurting anyone, and the people that were to stupid to realize that it was happening didn’t even care that it was. But George wasn’t really good at that stuff…

Shrugging George sighed, annoyed he began to walk down the streets away from the square and towards the outer layers of town. He, probably, wouldn’t find anyone who could bother him there.

It was a slow path, one which got shorter and more claustrophobic as he went, until finally he exited into a large open space outside the city gates. It was more clear out here, no two story houses or large buildings blocking the tree covered horizon.

He was immediately sucked into his thoughts again.

Wilbur and the others were a rival kingdom that broke off from his father’s. It happened a few years ago when Wilbur turned 18, he felt ‘subjugated’ and decided to make his own kingdom out of the small village he was in. All of the villagers agreed and decided to help him and it spiraled from there. They built walls and constitutions, Wilbur even ‘adopted’ Fundy. He was a man who got lost and found his way onto their land. 

His father barely put up an effort to get them back, more engrossed in keeping Skeppy and his kingdom from griefing their lands. He barely even sent a few knights to check it out, Sapnap being one of them. It only made L’manberg grow stronger and more resentful. Then, 6 months after it began, George’s father finally signed a ‘treaty’ to let them rule themselves under his rule.

The only reason why this happened is because Skeppy teamed up with them to grief more people. Thankfully Skeppy’s parents decided that they were done with his actions too and ‘assign’, more like paid Bad, to babysit him and keep him safe from any bandits or kidnappers. After that things kinda calmed down, although every once in a while Bad loses sight of him and all hell breaks loose.

Techno blade was another person from another Kingdom. His was…  _ special _ though, more special than the others anyways. He’s the only person in his own kingdom, he had taken over a destroyed and ruined castle on the outer lines of Skeppy’s kingdom and claimed it as his own when he turned 15. He’s both a king and a peasant. He even makes his own food, potatoes, and is his own army.

No one really messes with him, not thinking it’s worth it for that ruined castle and not wanting to face him in a challenge. Just because he doesn’t have anyone at that castle of his doesn’t mean he isn’t a good soldier. There’s rumors that he took down an entire army when they tried taking over his home…

That’s why his father doesn't mess with him… and George just kinda went with it, never really introducing himself to him even though he’s over here a lot...

George sighs, just noticing that he’s wandered away from the gates. There weren’t any stands or party games to be seen. There weren’t even people. Grumbling he went to lean against the side of a villagers house. It’s clay walls scraped against his skin unpleasantly, but he was more focused on the blue sky. Watching the clouds seep by, George finds a bird flying. It’s small body is barely noticable against the white background. It’s breed underternable by its shape.

That’s the problem with him, _ y’know _ . He’s too much of a sheep, a follower, to be a king. He just does whatever his father asks of him, he’s too swayed by other people's opinions. Maybe that’s why none of the others like to hang out with him… 

Most of them grew up in the castle walls. Wilbur and Techno were both enrolled in the special students programs, George got to see them every day before they moved away. Bad and Skeppy visited often, always running up and down the halls of the castle causing mischief and playing around. Even the others were always around, either practicing to become servants or cooks. But none of them really wanted to hang out with him, they always said hello and greeted him when he came up to talk to them, but then they would go off on their merry ways with each other.

They always seemed so… awkward? Disguised? That might be a better word….

George couldn’t blame them. He wasn’t much of a player as a kid, yeah he’d play games but he wouldn’t  _ play _ games, y’know? His father was always pulling him off to the side for more lessons or to introduce him to another person who he wouldn’t see for another 5 or so years… it was hard for him to learn and just  _ be _ with kids  _ his _ age…

The only one who actually hangs out with him now was Sapnap, and that was probably because his father had convinced him too. Something about keeping him from being so lonely all by himself.

Shaking his head George stands back up, ready to head back and sit in his misery at the arena when he sees it.

The soft cat curled its head at him, watching him closely as the bell around their neck twinkled softly. Their feet twitched as they curiously stared at him a few feet away.

“Oh My God!” George squeaks out, eyes widening at them.

George could barely keep himself from squealing, the sound catching itself in his throat with a laugh as he bounced over to them, only calming down when the cat quickly backed up at his excitement. It folded it’s ears back at him, raising their head at him as they sniffed at him.

Suppressing his energy, feeling it clam up in his throat, George fell to his knees in the dirty gravel beside the building. The dirt smushed against his knees, staining his pants a dirty brown color, but George was more focused on the cat curiously sniffing his fingers. He didn’t care if his maid yelled at him later for ruining his clothes, right now it’s kitten time!

The cat looked to be maybe 3 or 4 years old, fat but not obese, well taken care of if not for the few knicks in her ears. It’s eyes were a yellow orange just like any other but it’s patterned fur swirled with browns and greys. Marbled together as striking dark lines shot through it. It faded into a white on their stomach, a small strip of it on their nose as they wrinkled it up at the scent of the chocolate raisins on his skin.

Chuckling soft George raised a hand to pet them, only to pause when they slid their head back against his hand to further sniff at him. Only to smush their face against his fingers once they were done. George swallowed the squeaky aww he wanted to let out, pouting in disappointment when they got up prancing away a few feet.

George blinked at them, a crooked frown on his face, deciding whether or not to follow. His father would probably be wondering where he was. It was already getting close to mid-day and he was supposed to pick the girl he wanted to marry by then. But!- George swallowed, glancing at the cat before saying fuck it and getting up to paddle after them.

Pushing himself up George slowly went to where the cat had sat themselves further against the wall. Sitting down George raised a hand to pet at them only to rumble when they got up and moved down the wall _ again _ . 

“Ugh!,” Jumping back up, he watched them glance at him before moving off more behind a house into an alleyway. 

Staring at the dark corredor George pauses.

He really shouldn’t…. 

George glances back towards the path he had just been on. No one was around, not a single person to report to the king if he got hurt or went missing. Slowly looking back at the hallway, George swallowed again.

Who knows what’s in there…

Feeling an itch in his foot George took a step towards it.

He really shouldn’t, but! George  _ really  _ wanted to pet them!

Quickly glancing around again, to make sure no one would report his dangerous stunt to his father, George ran forward to follow the cat into the alley way. Wincing when the sounds of his feet grinded the gravel under his heel.

George really likes cats. He used to have one named Luca, but…

Shaking his head George stepped over some weeds before turning the corner into a few boxes of old rash and vegetables. Scanning the dark area George blinked at the shadows in the corners. He couldn’t see anything in them, but… Oh who is George kidding, who would be hiding there anyways. It’s not like anyone would be waiting for him here, he was just being paranoid. So, it was, thankfully, empty. He wouldn’t know what he would do if someone found the King’s son, soon to be king, following a cat around like a lost puppy. He’d probably get teased for it for the rest of his life.

Grinning George stepped forward, leaning down to where the cat had curled themselves up on top of an old wooden box. They barely flicked an ear at him, opening their right eye at him before going back to snoozing. They looked pretty comfortable!

“Aren't you just pretty!” George coos softly to them, softly petting their warm pelt. They squinted their eyes at him before opening their mouth in a huge yawn, making George giggle, before rolling onto their back. The soft bell on their neck chiming silently.

George didn’t know what happened next, all he knew was that there was a sharp pain in his head and then darkness. Maybe he should have checked those corners...


	2. Uncomfortable ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, This is chapter two! Dream actually appears now :3 I wasn't going to post this today but- eh! I kinda realized that chapter one was just set up and filler. I wanted to give people a little bit more to hold onto for this, so Yeah!

Opening his eyes George gritted his teeth at the uncomfortable way blood pulsed in his ears. He could feel the pressure up between his eyes, the roaring flow in his ears as he ways with what looks to be a horse.

He was laying down on his stomach, hands tied together behind his back, the rough terrain steadily moved between the rocking horses feet. He couldn’t help but sway with it, nauseatingly shifting with each step. Cold snow, already settled on his back, fell around him. Nipping at his exposed neck and arms, which were surprisingly still scrunched up.

Wincing at the biting pain in his head, coming somewhere near the left of his head, George uncomfortably craned his head up to look at the surrounding area. He only got maybe two inches up before his head protested, sending him reeling with a vision full of white fuzz and black specks.

This wasn’t surprising, although George had to smother down one of his gasps given the strength of the pain. They used to do this alot as kids.

George remembers reading about this position in school with Techno and Wilbur, an arthurian tale about King Arthur saving a princess and a lone knight when he was maybe 8 or 9. After they had been let out everyone gathered up taking turns being the prisoner, getting tied up and thrown onto the back of one of the trainee horses.

It was fun being the king, ordering people around and saving the princess. Not that George chose that role, he actually picked being the knight and then was moved down to be one of the princesses after Sapnap called him weak.

It was pretty fun, but his father saw him playing around and decided that it would be best if he taught them the importance of horse riding. Everyone got grumpy and mad at him after that, they didn’t really want another lesson that day…

Swallowing George squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stave off the pressure in his head.

Maybe this was all Sapnap’s fault, He was going on and on about making a bachelorette party for him. Something about having one final day where you can party and have fun before you're tied down to someone for the rest of your life. Which was weird given the fact that his father encouraged George to marry for power and then get a harom of lovers for fun. In fact it’s pretty common, George’s mother had be bestfriends with sme of the girls in his Father’s bed…

Not that George really wanted that… He always found it.. Gross? Not really? He was raised to live in that kind of thing, but he didn’t really want to do it. George only really wanted one person to love, he thought it’s be too confusing trying to keep up with 6 or 7 other people and their feelings too. It’s bad enough trying to keep one relationship right.

George focused on the man in the sternups, barely able to see the boots in his peripheral vision. 

They weren’t the normal kind of boots the soldiers in his castle wore, the silver cone shaped ones. These one were like regular hunting boots, a dark brown with regular laces. Not that that was very important, Sapnap never really followed the rules and regulations. He was always getting in trouble for that.

What was surprising was that his pants were a pure white color. Sapnap liked wearing white, given the headband and shirt, but he always wore jeans or black yoga pants out of armour. Maybe it was some kind of costume!?

Trying to shift himself up further George wrinkled his nose against the pain, failing he plopped back down. The fabric, that he just noticed was keeping half his back free of snow and warm, shifted away making him hiss as the new biting cold settled into his skin.

Sapnap didn’t seem to mind, or just not noticing, and continues on guiding the horse now the trail. 

George pouted, wishing his best friend would just notice him so that he could sit up properly or something. 

And yell at him. _Yeah_. His head really hurt!

Letting out a rather large sigh, George stares at the ground with a pout. Sap was weird, doing harmful pranks and bad jokes at the worst times, but he usually doesn’t _purposely_ hurt you! He was probably just trying to surprise George or something but this really hurt!

“Ack!” A sharp, yet unknown voice calls out, scaring the shit out of George and making him spasm. The house suddenly shifted under George, not helping with keeping him balanced and not falling off! “Patches! Stay still.” 

“What the Fuck!” George calls out. 

Who the actual fuck was that! That definitely wasn’t Sapnap! Sapnap had a deeper voice, not a wierd wheezy one! Was he actually in trouble, should he be worried!? What the fucks going on!?

“Oh!” The man states nonchalantly, turning slightly in the saddle, making George swallow painfully as the fabric falls and uncover the rest of his back to the cold air. “Sorry didn’t mean to wake you, my cat was being a little shit.”

His cat!? His fucking cat!? George was being kidnapped by a man who owned a cat. Wha-

“Wh- Where am I?” George cries out, panic brimming at the base of his throat, “What the Fucks Going On!?”

“Holy Shi-!” The man Laughs, suddenly stopping the horse with a sharp jerk as he spasms himself, before getting them going again and unbalancing George again, “Cal- Calm down! Holy Shit! Your voice can go high!” 

The man busts out into a rather wheezy set of laughter. Each bump and hick-up in his voice only making him rock more and more.

“Why are you laughing!?” George grumbles out, desperately trying to wring his hands out of the binding ropes around his arms. He only stopped when he accidentally lurched forward with a cry, Thankfully the man saw and quickly pulled him up before turning forward again. “Put me down!”

“I don't think you want that!” He laughs, Laughs!, again. “Everything's covered in snow and you don’t have anything to warm you up with! Especially since I took your shoes, and your coat!”

Eyes growing wide George tries to throw his head up to look at his feat. Unfortunately, given the situation, he couldn’t manage to without unbalancing himself and plopping down in the snow covered dirt. He didn’t need to though, suddenly feeling the burning pain in his feet as the numbing cold bit into it.

Growling George cusses, “Why do you sound so happy about that!?” Shaking his head violently, “What’s going on!?”

The man pauses above him, a wheeze still on his breath. _He's finding this way too funny!_ “I think that’s obvious don’t you.”

“No!” George cries out again, a groan on his breath as he settles into a rather sore spot on his side, before he tries glaring up at the man, “Not really, all I know is that I’m tied to a freaking horse!”

“Does this happen to you a lot?” He asks, pulling on the reins a little more tightly as they walked over a rough bunch of rocks, “Also you’re not tied to the horse, you’re tied on the horse. There’s a difference you know.”

_What does that matter!_

“No! And-” George pauses, groaning when they jerked for a second, “Wha- Why does that even matter. I’m still tied up!” 

“Because I can do this!” 

Without any other hint or suggestion George was flying through the air with a sickening motion, the world spinning in a blur of white and ungodly browns. The upside was the relieving pressure in his ears. Squeezing his eyes shut expecting the ground to hit him at any second, he jolts when he finds two arms suddenly wrapping around him.

Blinking George stares down at the two appendages settling themselves comfortably around his hips. He was sitting in the man’s lap, the saddle poking up at him uncomfortably as he balanced on the other’s thighs. He could feel a sword poiking against his leg, clinking as it hit another piece of metal somewhere under the piss yellow (Why Yellow!?) cloak. Various bottles clicked against his lower back.

Blinking in startled confusion George raises his head towards the other man's face. He was surprised to find it covered in a white mask.

It looked to be ceramic, a creepy smiley face draw on top with a black paint. It settled halfway up his nose all the way up to his hair line where his short, yet curly, hair just barely fell on top of it. Freckles were scattered across his face, mostly clustered up along his cheeks. A devious smile marred it all, filling George with a sense of both dread and annoyance.

He would have been cute if it weren’t for the fact that he _was fucking kidnapping him!_

Sighing George just notices how badly his hands were shaking. Swallowing he tries to still them, glaring at the man he was sitting on. 

“Wha- What did- did you just do?” It, unfortunately, comes out more weak than he wanted. It failed halfway through the sentence causing him to go silent and blush.

The man blinks at him before raising an eyebrow and quaking his mouth to the side of his face in a contemplative grin, “I flipped you over to the front of my horse?” He leans back a little, stretching his legs and shifting George. “What does it look like!?”

“We- Well yeah!” Grumbling George readjusts himself, ignoring the way the man laughs at him under his breath, “But how!? You- You just pulled me over with what- One arm!?”

He laughs, louder this time, “Yeah!?”

Shooting him a furrowed look George just sighs aggressively. Like, What the fuck!? You can’t just do that, not without some kind of muscle-ly power! And the man in front of him, no matter how much the cloak hid his frame, definitely wasn’t muscular. He was bad, no not really George could feel the raw power in his arms as they shifted around them, but he definitely wasn’t packing the kind of strength to do that!

“What!?” He grins down at him again, looking up and scanning the area before turning the horse a different way down the path. “Your little soldier men can’t do that?”

“No!” George shook his head, trying to emphasize his disbelief. “Of course not! That would take a lot of manpower at that angle!”

George had seen a lot of stunts in his life. Sapnap’s quick arson work, Bad’s great knife skills, even fucking Tubbo’s weird obsession with bees and pufferfish. Which had taken down a whole troop of soldiers mind you, but he’s never seen something like this before!

The man just laughs before readjusting George against him, Sliding him more forward to lean against his chest. George tried pulling away, blushing a deep scarlet, but was ultimately forced to endure it. George definitely wasn’t getting away from this with his own man power…

Now that he was closer though he could actually feel the sword, probably a short sword, and feel the bottles tied to his belt better. They were round, probably potions, and had tiny quorks on the tops.

Wondering what would happen George pulled the closest one to him, slowly, trying not to alert the other man. Rubbing his fingers of the slick glass George found the quok. Grasping it he tried wiggling it up. Feeling it getting easier as he goes. George shifts happily, only to groan in frustration when the man laughs panickingly and pulls him up, away from the bottles and trinkets against his thigh.

“You little shit!” He shakes his head, holding George up and away from it. George kept trying to wiggle back towards it, whining in frustration when he doesn’t get his way. The man just laughs nervously, hiking him up further so that he could make his potions of his belt and place them somewhere else behind him.

“You really don’t want those on you!” He cries with bewilderment, settling George down apprehensive. “They're poisons, splash poison! Why would you even try that!?”

“I have to get away somehow!” George throws his head back, checking briefly if he accidentally left any potions out. _Unfortunately not_.

He growled, a bitter laugh on his breath, “You won’t be able to get away if you’re pucking your guts out!”

“What do you know!?” George cried out, kicking out trying to squirm out of his lap. The man just cussed and held him still, laughing more genuinely. 

What? Did he only communicate his emotions in laughs!?

“I know you would have collapsed right after I did! And then we would have had a horse fallen on us because they would have got hit too!”

George stopped squirming, giving up, and glared up at him. “If it’s that bad then why do you have it out!?”

“Because!” He looked down at him, his mouth pulled up in a weird half-smile.

“Because What!?”

“I don’t know!?” George narrowed his eyes at him, a pout on his lips. “Just so I could use them!”

Going silent George huffed and turned away from him. Gazing out at the frozen landscape around them. He could still feel the vibrations rumbling through the other man’s chest. George felt something flutter in his chest at it but instead shivered at the cold breeze brushing up against his exposed skin.

Automatically leaning more into the other man’s warmth George pauses. 

_Did- Did he really just- Oh- Oh god!...._

A vibrant blush rushed up his back and into his face. He couldn’t help but freeze, making the other man look down at him for a second. Squirming George swallowed before shifting lower to hide himself further.

Squeezing his eyes shut he breathed in a deep breath, silently trying to calm his racing heart. He’s so stupid, cuddling up to his freaking kidnapper. He should be scared! He should be trying to run away, but nooo, he just had to sit there calmly cuddling with him!

Bitterly looking away George huffed, listening to the man let out another sharp laugh. Grumbling George spied something tied to the saddle…

Was that-... Was That His Shoes!?

There tied to the saddle just below the other man, sticking out from the bottom of the cloak, was his shoes. The same red and white colors that his father had the maids paint onto them for the festable!

The man wasn’t fucking kidding, he did take everything off of him!

Frowning George curls further against the man bringing up his freezing feet into his lap, expecting the other to balance him further. If he fell then he could just run off into the woods, shoes or not, but if the man wanted him to kidnap him then he was going to have to deal with his freezing feet! He was the one who took both his shoes and socks off, he’ll have to take care of the results.

Only, as it seemed to George, the guy only shifted to accommodate him more. Spreading his legs more and shifting back to hold him closer with one hand.

Frowning George looked up at him curiously, wanting to know what he was thinking.

Only to freeze when he saw him looking directly down at him. That creepy face only a few inches away from his. A neutral look painted his face, head tilted to the left slightly. His blond locks shifted inside the hood softly.

Shifting nervously George let out an awkward laugh, “You- Your creepy…”

The man let out a laugh, finally looking away to steer the horse out of the way of a stump and onto the path again.

Enjoying the soft warm curling off of the man. George blearily blinked at his surroundings. He wasn’t tired exactly, but the warmth made him lethargic and lazy. He didn’t want to move, maybe that’s what the man wanted, but George couldn’t help but feel it.

Shifting his head to look ahead, deciding that he might as well figure out where they were going, only to notice the small bundle cleaning itself on top of the horse's head. Balanced perfectly with the shifting ground below them, cleaning itself perfectly content.

“The cat!”

The man wheezes like a teakettle the maid put on every morning. The vibrating echoes throughout him, tickling his ears. “Yeah! That’s my cat.” he could feel the man shaking his head. “I didn’t expect you to actually fall for the trick y’know! No one does! You’re, like, one of the only people to actually follow her into the ally!”

“Hey!” George leans back to look up at him, clearly offended.

He snickers down at him, briefly pulling on the reins and disturbing the cat slightly. “Hey, it made my job easier.”

George furrows his eyebrow, frowning at the ground. Yeah. Yeah that was stupid of him. He should have known better, he _did_ know better but he didn’t care…

Sadly looking away George pauses, resting his head against the other man’s collarbone. 

The kidnapping wasn’t as bad as his father had described it to be. It’s one of the only things that made George not run away when he learned he’d have to run an entire kingdom by himself. He was told that the world was full of pedophillic monsters that would gobble him up as soon as he left the walls, which was.. Partially true but it didn’t seem to be too bad so far.

Yeah he got conked on the head, and kidnapped, but it didn’t seem _too_ bad…

But? What would this guy even want him for?

“....What does that job pertain to?” It’s barely a whisper, more of a murmur, he was more surprised that the man above him actually heard then the fact that it came out of his mouth.

“Kidnapping you basically.” He states redundantly, annoying George.

“Well yeah, but like-” George looks away, already regretting starting this conversation. “What else…”

He hums, still vibrating directly into his ear. 

“I’m not going to kill you if you're that worried.” He shifted under him, not uncomfortable but more out of boredom. “I’ll get more money for keeping you alive, and even then unless they specifically asked for it then I would have just abandoned you out in the woods. But they asked me to try and keep you alive.”

George lets out a sigh of relief, “Thank god…” Then pauses, freezing quickly George looks up at him. “Wait they?”

He looks down, shifting George up a little more, before looking away again. “The people who asked for your kidnapping.”

“Are you taking me to them!?” George shivers at that, the thought terrifies him sending sparks of disgust and fear down his spine. He couldn’t help but shift closer to the other man, knowing the irony of the action too well.

“Nah, they just told me to keep you alive until they ordered me to kill you.” His voice was dull, not exactly bored but close. Then he cheers up slightly, a smile rising to his face. “I’m getting a pretty penny for it too!”

Feeling the bolt of ice slivering down his back George shakes harder, a growl on his breath. “I thought you said you wouldn’t kill me!?”

“Well yeah! Not _now_ ,” The man shakes his head, a slight laugh on his breath. “I mean I’m going to have to kill you eventually! Just not right now!”

“But!” George tries but goes silent. Realising just how stupid of it would be for him to protest. It’s not like the man above him actually likes him or wants to help him. He just wants money, money George couldn’t give out or promise him to.

The man, noticing just how cold George was being, bumps him a couple of times trying to cheer him up. “Hey don’t worry about it right now!” 

“How can I not!?” George hisses out, baring his teeth at the man. “I’m going to die!”

“Yeah, but not right now!” He shakes his head like George was being ridiculous. _Ridiculous!_ “You still have like, I don’t know, a week?”

“That doesn’t help!” George violently shakes his head, desperately trying to steady his shaking hands. A week! _A Week!_

That’s all!....

He goes silent. Eyes downcasted at the ground they were still traveling on.

A few minutes past, or was it hours, George didn’t know he couldn’t tell. There weren’t any tells. The sky was filled with white clouds raining down flecks of snow and blocking out the sun from the sky.

George just slumped furter into the man, cringing when he tries to start a conversation or bumps his shoulder to try and get him to speak…

What does it matter? George just furrowed his eyebrows and tucked his head under the man’s chin, more out of the need for comfort than trust. Although it was an added bonus when the man shifted and cussed when George’s head blocked him from seeing a couple of rocks.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at it, squeezing his eyes shut trying to keep them in. It didn’t help though because the other man just shook his head and mumbled something about him being a little shit.

It’s been a few but he could still feel the movement of the horse under him, the way the man shifted with them to balance George. Then, without any warning or hints at all, George was blinking up at a line of horses and a checkout spot.

A race of energy bolt up his spine, exhilarating and filling him with hope, causing him to jerk forward to try to alert the man on the horse in front of him to his presence, only to be pinned back down to the man's chest.

“Shhhh…” George blinked, finding his body being tucked underneath the warm cloak of his, a hand closed firmly against his mouth. Then, what George could actually tell now, cotton lining hid his body perfectly. Only the top of his head was showing.

Grumbling and cursing under the callused finger George squirmed, trying to kick out. He only got pinned more, with the man leaning over him, the barest hit of a deathly glare freezing George over

“I can get more money if I keep you alive but I can still kill you at any moment. Keep your head down, pretend you're asleep.”

George shivered at the dark words, whimpering under the hand and squeezing his eyes shut. Letting the man lead his head to his breast George kept his eyes closed shut.The man above him hesitantly leaned back, taking his hand off of George and tucking him in further to hide his screwed up and terrified face.

Not being able to see anything George shivered at the new fear growing in his heart, not even the new warmth of the cloak could stop it. It swallowed him whole, tearing his veins to bits and locking him in place.

It went like that for- for forever! That’s what it felt like anyways!

Shivering George bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to move in case the man took it for him trying to get help again. Although he couldn’t help but squeak, causing the man to let out a wheezing laugh, when the Patches jumped into his lap spreading freezing cold snow across his lap.

Patches started purring, kneading at his pans with a soft mewl. George couldn’t help but relax slowly into it, blinking silently into the crevice of the man’s too warm neck. He could feel the other’s racing heart.

He acted so calm, and yet his heart was racing so fast…

Listening to it speed up George swallowed as the almost silent footsteps walked around their horse. Crunching as whoever it was packed down the newly fallen snow with their shoes.

“Good day!” The only thing that kept George from jumping was the arm still wrapped tightly around his waist. “Any luggage or baggage?”

“Shhhh, He’s sleeping…” The man above him whispers out, his hand moving.. Somewhere outside of the cloak, letting in cold air that George couldn’t help but shiver at.

“Oh! O-Oh, sor-sorry…” George could actually hear the other man chuckle awkwardly, messing with something that clunked in his hands. “Any luggage?”

“Yeah, It’s under my cloak…” George shifted with the man as he turned to point, trying to keep his eyes relaxed so the... officer? Wouldn’t see him so tense. “Would you mind, I have to keep him supported.”

“Of course.”

There was some awkward shuffle and then the weird sound of fabric shifting against each other. Thankfully nothing to disturb George, although he was more curious about the rather loud click of a chest being opened up. 

“Thanks again.”

“It’s no problem.” The deep voice rumbled, a clear accent rolling off the officer's tongue. “Is he your friend or something?”

The man freezes slightly for a second, then almost immediately brushing it off with a light chuckle. “Yeah, something like that… We decided to visit the festable up in the capital and now we’re heading back down to our village. 

The man is surprisingly good at faking things, although George was mildly disturbed to find him going down _that_ route. He couldn’t help but swallow nervously, not knowing how to take it.

“Uh.. Was it fun?” The officer chuckles awkwardly, coughing a little at the statement. I mean at least it would get him off their backs. Of the man’s back, not George’s. He doesn't even know why he’s nervous about being found out, he should be _hopeful!_ “I heard something happened to the prince?”

The man hums, vibrating pleasantly into George’s ear. “Well I don't really know anything about that.” Feeling Patches shift George moves his legs slightly to make sure she wouldn’t fall, causing the man to accidentally stop mid-sentence for a beat. “W- We, uh, decided to head home early, I could tell the storm was heading in y’know?”

“Yeah,” A couple of seconds passed before George heard the officer rummage through the other man’s pack. 

George swallowed, finding himself slumping a little in the other’s arms. Almost panicking, thinking he’ll fall while the other is distracted by the officer, only to breathe a sigh of relief when he’s tugged back up. He must have felt George tensing and came back to check what was up.

“Blankets, pillows, rations…” George could barely hear the officer mumble over the man’s racing heartbeat. “Hmm, What’s this?”

The man shifts above him, tensing before he forces himself to relax. George couldn’t help but notice that the other had automatically squeezed him tighter against his chest.

“Oh, Those.” He spoke steadily, not giving the man a single hint to his racing heart. George himself would have been fooled if it weren’t for the fact that his own ear was pressed firmly to the man’s throat. “They're my, uh, _friend’s_ boots.”

“Why isn’t he wearing them?” The officer’s quiet voice suddenly switched to a more concerned and suspicious voice, causing George’s Hert to stutter. “It’s mighty cold out.”

_Heart Stutter!_

Why the hell was he so afraid of being found out! Get your head on straight, this man is _not_ your friend. He is not to be trusted! 

“Well they got wet a few miles off, better to take them off before he gets frostbite right.” A fake laugh felt on the man’s tongue. It would have sounded completely genuine to anyone who didn’t know him, but because George has been listening to the man for the past few hours he could immediately tell it was only for show. “Anyways I still got them wrapped up in my cloak, he’s all good.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, we’ve done this before. Both of us.” George winces when the other leans forward for some reason, accidentally showing his face, before pulling him back quickly and tucking him back up into his chin.“I’d even show you, but…”

“Yeah- Yeah, I got you.” The officer states tersely, “Just keep him bundled up now you hear. We got enough people getting sick without you young-ens doing stupid stunts like this.”

“Of course, of course.” George shifts slightly, trying to get more comfortable by resting his chin on his shoulder instead of against. He couldn’t help but sigh contently when the man rubs a smooth circle into George’s lower back. “No worries.”

The officer hums, goes back to moving things and clanking items together.

“What’s these things here?” George could feel the other tense again, heart skipping a beat before racing again. “They look weird.”

“Those are just some vials we bought at the market, supposed to bring good luck or something?” 

“Weird, Usually magic’s illegal here.” The officer sounds contemplative. George can hear the sound of liquid swirling around something.

“Yeah…” The man stops rubbing circles into his back. And while George grumbled quietly, he was more concerned about whatever the officer had just found. “I don’t know much of that myself, I just thought they were knifty.”

The officer hums again, completely ignoring them and putting the bottle away with some klinks. “You got a long way to go?”

The man laughs, genuinely nervous, “Yeah, we’re a part of a different kingdom.”

“Ah, gotcha.” George swallowed, keeping himself untense and pliable under the other man’s chin. Careful not to jolt or move too fast under the officer’s gaze. “Hmm, you sure he’s alright. He looks a little pale…”

The man shifts george alittle, bringing him closer to his face

“Yeah-” The man pauses, hand shifting further towards George’s feet where his sword lays against his hip. “Yeah he’s all good.”

The officer huffs, clearly not happy with the other man’s tight tone. “Alright, Alright!” George could actually hear the eye roll from where he was pressed. “I won’t touch your lover now.”

He couldn’t help but let out a sigh when he felt the man finally letting go of his sword, albeit hesitantly. He really didn’t want to cause any deaths, especially his own...

“Go on.” The officer states rather annoyedly, “Head along now, you don’t have anything _too_ suspicious.”

The man nods his head, knocking his chin gently into George’s head. He could feel the horse moving under him, Patchespressed calmly into his thigh.

They walked, further and further, from the outpost. George could hear the soft crunches of feet through snow and the cheers of children playing in whatever kind of village they were going through.

Feeling the sickening adrenaline flowing out of his calming veins, George couldn’t help but get foggy. His eyes were still sealed just, just more relaxed and calm now that there wasn’t a man staring down at him every second. Or… at least he _hoped?_

Either way George couldn’t help but find him in one of those day-dreaming moments where you're half awake and you kinda know what’s going on around you. But at the same time you're just kinda.. dead.

That’s probably why he jolted back up, unbalancing bth him, the man, and the angry cat hissing in his lap when he suddenly speaks, “You can stop pretending now. Where out of the town.” 

George stares up at him wide eyed, the man busting into a fit of laughter so hard it looked like he was going to keel over that very second. 

The nexts word came out lower, a clear but gleeful whisper, “You did good.”

George blearily blinks his eyes, glaring at the man, blowing out a huff. He could feel Patches crawling out of the cloak, apparently having enough of the two. George could see her settling back where she was before George had been forcibly cuddled to the other man like a sack of flour.

Shaking his head George grumbles, ignoring the look of mirth on his kidnappers’ face. He tries to shift up, getting into a more sitting position that he was in before but the saddle poked into his numb thigh bitterly and the cold was biting at every exposed piece of his skin. So, with a rather exuberant huff he flopped back down into the waiting man’s arms, glaring the entire time. 

He was just _daring_ the man to say a word.

Except he said nothing, just wrapped the cloak’s warm side across him and settled a calloused hand in his hair. He even left a little of his face exposed so that he could see the area they were wandering in. Not that George looked at it for long, those hands were kneading through his hair. Pressing at every pressure point and making George relax more and more into the tight grasps of the other.

Blinking up at him tiredly George murmured out a sleepy question, “Wha-’s with the hand…”

He was supposed to be getting kidnapped. Not coddled…

Not that he was complaining...

“Making sure I didn’t hit you too hard,” George could still feel the man’s heart racing. Confused George pursed his lips, lying in closer to get a better hearing. “Feeling the bump.”

George half doubted that, not even feeling an ache in his head. 

And like that, with a single pressurized touch, George felt his entire head pulse and he crumbled with a gasp.

“Sorry!” The man gasps, immediately taking his hands away from the stinging bump and squeezing him closer. “Didn’t mean to do that.”

George squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering as his head slowly pulsed into a softer type of pain. Like the kind he would get when Sapnap hit him on the head with a sword during training. A bitter tear watered into his eye but disappeared when George grumpily buried his head into the other man’s chest.

He couldn’t help but feel a wave of disappointment hit him when he realized that the other wasn’t petting his head anymore.

Disgruntledly murmuring into his chest, “ _Sure_ you didn’t…”

There wasn’t any kid of heat behind the words, but everything still slowly lost energy.

George couldn’t resist the weight in his eyes, dropping them to lean and slump into the other man who just laughed delightedly. George could barely keep his alert up, trusting on the man to keep him up and balanced. 

“Anyways…” The man starts, rocking George with every word and rumble in his chest, “The name’s Dream…”

“Dream…” George couldn’t help but murmur out, mouth barely able to get around the decibels.

Looking up, unable to keep his eyes from fluttering with heavy weights, George tried to look up at the other man.

“Yeah…” Dream states calmly, a soft smile on his face as he tilts his head at him.

George couldn’t help but let his eyes drift down, face dipping back into his warm chest. Humming soft pleasantries with a strong hand returned to caress at his head of hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be the last one I have on hand at the moment... but I do have like several outlines to write on, so that's fun!


	3. Camp site bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... hello, I actually didn't realize how long it's been since I posted this. I also kinda lost some confidence in my works and... well abandoned everything for a while. I did, thankfully, have some extra work that I already had so... Anyways! Merry chrisler everyone, merry Hanukkah and Yule? I have no idea what other kind of holidays there are but happy days! This is my present to you!
> 
> P.s. the next chapter is my favorite and I am kinda ready to just post it so Yeah!

The fire crackled and creaked as George bitterly stares over at Dream as he sharpened his tools.

At the moment he had his axe settled in his lap as he sat upon a blanket. Patches was settled against his side among the short and long sword, purring loudly as she kneaded and nursed. George had watched, amazed and slightly astonished, as he pulled the two extra weapons from his back undisturbed by the cloak wrapped around his shoulders.

Now George was just indignantly stared over at him. His pure white shirt and pants stood out contrastingly against the brown grown around them, having been cleared by the man himself. The snowy background, though, blended into him perfectly. Only the black outlines of that creepy smile stood out.

George could only imagine what it’d be like to be hunted down by the man in a blizzard.

Shivering, he tries to settle further into Dream’s cloak. He had wrapped it around George’s shoulders, tucking it into his knees so that it wouldn’t fall away. George’s hands were still bound, tied around his arms, keeping them bound to his mid back.

It was uncomfortable and very inconvenient. George hadn’t even noticed how tired he was, even having spent the better half of the day sleeping in the other man’s arms. As soon as he got down he had begged Dream to untie him and let him sleep for a while.

Unfortunately for him Dream decided that he still couldn’t untie him, given the fact that George would definitely run in the middle of the night. He just told him to prop himself up against a tree and get comfortable…

Except every tree in the near vicinity was covered from head and tail in  _ snow!  _

If George even tries he’ll freeze!

Huffing George shivers and looks away, pouting as he tries to wring his hands in the bids. The only pulsed painful, making him wince. Growling George looked back over to Dream. He was starting to get annoyed, more than annoyed. Pissed!

“Dream.” George whined.

He laughs, already knowing what’s coming. George narrowed his eyes at him. “Yeah?”

“Dream!” George throws his head back, an angry growling coming out with his words. “Untie me!”

“You’ll just run away!”

“I know!” Shaking his head George shifted where he sat, trying to scoot closer to the ebbing fire. “But how am I supposed to sleep like this! I can’t even lay down without my arms falling asleep or my jaw falling off!”

George pouted, resting his chin against his knees. Looking out to the snowy trees, eyes watering at the chilliness in the air. He never really had to deal with this at the catelee. They always had blankets and jackets on, or at least another person there to share warmth with. He wasn’t even let outside the castle walls most days, so he always had somewhere to go to when it dropped below 20 degrees.

“All the others just leaned up against a tree.” Dream wheezed out, grinning at him from across the fire. He was definitely enjoying this too much.

Now, though. George let his gaze rest back on Dream with a glare. Now he was stuck out here with a psychopath.

His shoulders shook with laughter, shakily putting away his gear in his pack. George didn’t know if he was done, he had been doing it for awhile, but it was clear that he was getting ready for bed.

Settling down Dream laid back across his blankets, shifting his head up to rest his head against his pillow while staring up at George. His mask still settled firmly against his face. Patches just mewed bitterly and shifted to accommodate him, going back to nurse on the fluffy siding. 

Huffing George blinked over at him. Eyes glued tight to Dream’s form as he shifted to look at the horse. He sat back up, ignoring Patches cries of ignition. 

Shuffling closer to the cloak George huffed. Dream wasn’t even blinking at the cold, not even hesitating to throw off the blanket and jump into the biting wind. He didn’t even have his cloak on, which George was just learning that it wasn’t as warm as it had felt a while ago. Apparently it didn’t heat up as much with one person than two.

He couldn’t help but miss the soft radiating warmth the other man gave off when he was sitting in his lap.

Blushing at the thought, George watches Dream lean over to pet the horse's side. Her soft fur soothing over carefully as she kneaded against his blonde hair. He didn’t pay it any mind, just humming silently as he felt up her side.

“Hmmm.” Dream leaned back, looking up at the sky with a silent thought.

“What?” George asks tiredly, half mumbled into his knees, not even trying to sit back up. The cold winds biting into his sides.

“I don’t think she’ll be able to ride much longer. Not with two of us that is…”

“I thought you said you did this a lot.” Dream looked back at him, a tilted smile on his face.

“Well, yeah, but this isn’t my usual horse.” He shifted back into his bed, glancing over at the horse again before firmly settling his gaze on George. “He died right before I came to pick you up, just stole this one along the way. And while she’s pretty, she definitely isn’t supposed to be a working horse.”

“So what?” George rolled his eyes, “You're just gonna get a new one. Out _ here _ .”

Dream hums silently, a grin still plastered to his face. George couldn’t see his eyes but he could tell that they were closed. He looked completely relaxed, an air of peacefulness surrounding him completely. Maybe that’s why Patches was constantly sleeping next to him. And why  _ George _ felt in was okay, too.

“Yeah, maybe tomorrow.”

“What how!?” George cried, sitting up fully. Squeaking when his body shifted suddenly at the movement almost tipping him over. “Are you gonna go back to that village!?”

“No, definitely not.” Dream sighed, a laugh on his breath as he watched George balance. “You couldn't see it but they didn’t really have anything special. I’d just end up with another one like her again.”

“Then what?” George shivered tiredly, a breeze eating at his delicate skin. It completely ignored the cloak, easily passing through its fuzzy sides and grabbing at his prickled skin. Even the trees cried, shifting and flowing with it, as the wind swept through them.

“I’ll probably run back to the capital, or close to it.”

George freezes, eyes stilling on the smiling man. He didn’t seem to give off any signs that he noticed, just dutifully sitting there with an almost enduring smile of his. 

The _ capital? _

All the way back, hours if not days away. George didn’t know how long he was out, it could have been forever. He didn’t even know where he was…  _ Maybe, just maybe- _

Swallowing George shifted his eyes to the skyline, eyeing up the sparkly lights of the stars, trying not to be suspicious. This could, afterall, be his only chance to get away without anyone else getting hurt.

“ _ We _ are?” George winces at how obvious the tone in his voice was, already knowing that he’d already gave it away.

Dream laughs, wheezing tiredly as he rubs at his eyes under the mask. “No, no.” Shaking his head, “I’ll probably stash you away with patches somewhere beforehand. I can’t have you escaping in the fights now can I?”

George’s mouth falls half open outraged and disgruntled. “Your gonna just abandon me out here!?”

Out Here!? Where there’s nothing but snow and trees for miles!? Hell, no! Who knows what would try to get him, there could be bears!  _ Bears! _

Dream barks a laugh. He couldn't help but feel more bitter as he watched the man get more wheezier and wheezier as he reacted to his facial expressions. Finally with a rather stuttered breath he manages a giggly, “Yup!”

“NO!” George would throw up his hands if they weren’t bound uncomfortably to his back. “You can’t do that! What if someone tries to get me!”

“You- You don’t have to worry about that.” His voice is broken up by giggles making it less credible. George couldn’t help but pout grumpily and shift uncomfortably at the thought of being abandoned.

“Why Not?” George whines, drawing out the last syllable as he frowns at the ground. “You're just gonna leave me alone! Some one’s gonna come up and steal me away while you're not looking!? What then!?”

“Oh, George I didn’t know you were worried about that!?” Dream says in a teasing voice, all light and lovely. “Don’t worry I’ll never let anyone touch you. You're my only one forever!”

George freezes, staring at the man as a scarlet blush filled his cheeks. Hopefully he wouldn’t see it over the already red patches of skin he had from the cold. 

Looking away George grumbles, “That’s not what I meant!?”

Dream wheezes again, disbelief in his voice, “Really?” He leans forward, grinning cheerfully. “Because it sure sounded like that!”

“I just don’t want to be kidnaped,” George pauses for a second before adding, “Again!”

Dream snickers, looking towards the edge of the forest for a second before settling back on George. “No worries.” George swallows as his voice gets lower, more serious. “I wouldn’t let anyone touch you.”

Shifting George blushes again, annoyed and yet reassured all the same. He couldn’t help but smile a little, just a tiny quirk of the lip that he barely even noticed. Even if he was bound, stripped, and gagged in front of Dream he couldn’t help but feel like he would be fine as long as Dream whispered those words to him.

He was  _ too  _ good at charming others.

Sighing softly George gazed over at the other, watching him get settled in bed again. Patches just calmly shifted to accommodate him again, purring loudly as he used a free hand to pet her.

“How long will you be gone?” George tried to make it sound normal but it came out soft like a whisper, like he was trying to hide it away from the other man.

“Not long.” Dream chuckles under his breath, staring up at the dark moonless sky. His hands more settled on top of Patches than petting her. “Maybe a day or two.”

George just looks over at him, swallowing nervously. Being alone for an entire day, _ maybe two _ … It’s even scarier than the thought of being kidnapped out of his own home.. Not that that was exactly as scary as he thought, but George got the sense that being kidnapped by Dream was different than other kidnappers.

“You promise this isn’t some trap to just leave me out here alone?”

“Yes, George.” George could hear the eye roll in his voice as he shifted to turn away from him onto his side. “I’m not gonna abandon you, if I wanted you gone then I would have just killed you.”

Swallowing George goes silent eyeing the swords apprehensively. He keeps forgetting that at any moment Dream could just get tired of him and cut a hole into his spine. That, if George went too far, he could just cut him down with a single swipe. 

The sharp edges shining cheerfully at him with a clear glee. It’s hard to forget that he’s done this to others before. 

...and will do it to him...

George jumps, not realizing he left the conversation on hold as he stared out into the void of the forest mournfully, when Dream lets out a huff of air. 

“George you are the only thing I need, the one I want and love.” Blushing George tenses, definitely not expecting the words to come out of the man’s mouth. “I will never abandon you to the great wilderness you fear! Or those dastardly scary bandits that will gobble you up the moment I let you out of my sight! I, Dream, will never let harm come your way!”

“That’s not!” George sputters off, embarrassment taking a hold of his throat and scolding his face against the bitter cold air. “I-I…”

Unable to speak or handle the attention that Dream gives him, even though he’s still half turned away from him, George whimpers and hides his face into the space between his knees. He wanted to hide himself further by bunching his arms over his head but cried tiredly when he jerked them. He could feel the tough rope bite into his flesh angrily.

Laughing hard Dream rolls onto his back, bunching his blankets and shirt trying to do so. The slight hint of another wheeze caressing George’s ringing ears.

“You're such a cutie George!” Dream teased as patches moved to settle onto his stomach.

Sputtering George sat up hesitantly, crying out a surprised, “What!” 

Then, as if waiting for it, Dream’s laughter faltered and broke out into large coughs and wheezes as he tried to breathe. Patches meowed, annoyed and furrowed her ears as she glared over at George like it was  _ his _ fault.

Pouting at Dream’s laughter, which was at _ his _ expense, George grumbled. He could still feel the slight blush on his face at the words. Cutie! Who even uses that anymore. He hasn’t heard someone even use that since he was, like, five!

Eyeing the snowy forest around him George stood up, “I’m leaving, goodbye!”

What’s gonna stop him!? Dream was all cozied up in his blankets and pillows. George would be long gone by the time he’s untangled and up. He was not dealing with the teasing anymore!

“What, George!” Dream didn’t even pause, somehow expecting it, “It’s like snowing! You still don’t even have shoes on!”

Looking down George finds that he is, His bare feet too numb to react to the cold ground, he couldn’t help but worry at how purple they were. Soft snow flurries fell on them, dotting his skin with small, barely noticeable, beads of water as they melted. George hadn’t even noticed that it’s been snowing, in the distance yeah, but around camp? No. The fire must have been melting them.

Blinking owlishly George moves his gaze to the horse. Just like what he thought his shoes were tied up peacefully to the side of the saddle. A few bags were tied around them, mostly covering their black exterior.

“I- I Don’t Care!” George stumbled out bitterly, shaking his head as he turned to march to the edge of their clearing. “I’m gone!”

Hitting the edge George looks back, nervously noticing that Dream wasn’t even moving to get him. He didn’t even try to sit up, just petting Patches as he watched George with a gleeful grin. George could barely see it over all the fluff his blankets had and his other hand, which was plastered over half his face.

Narrowing his eyes George grumbled and shifted closer to the edge, watching Dream’s relaxed face the entire time. Studying his face George was surprised to find joy and enthrallment scattered in his features. It didn’t seem like Dream cared, In fact it looked like he wanted him to run!

“Bye!”

Hesitantly turning his back on the man George took one last breath of air before jumping into the snow. 

“OW!” George cringed, desperately trying to balance himself so he wouldn’t fall in completely. He could already feel it melting and seeping into his thin pant legs. “That’s cold! That's cold!”

Dream cries with laughter, barking laughs and wheezes echoing throughout the forest. It would have been enough to warm George up if it wasn't for the fact that he was knee deep in snow at the moment.

Shivering George hunches over himself he bets he can, feeling the awkwardly swish and wrinkle with his movements. Whining George looks over his shoulder towards the other man,  _ “Dream!” _

Dream wheezed uncontrollably, his breath heaving in his chest as he tried to take a breath unable to speak. “I- I can’t-” He slumps over onto his side holding his stomach, Patches going with him. “G-George! You-, oh god, You just-”

“Dream!” George blushes, red filling his cheeks as he jitter only made his way back onto the dryer parts of the clearing. He can’t help but enjoy the others' laughter too much, it being the only real comfort between both the cold and the binds. “Dream! _ Heeeelp _ !”

“You- You!” Dream coughs, voice breaking up even more. “Oh, God- oh, god-”

He coughs a few more times, wheezing breath evening out slightly while he presses his face into his blanket. He was still holding his stomach. George could see that it hurt even if he was grinning. He’s pretty surprised he hasn’t puked yet!

George grins, an idea popping into his head suddenly, “Oh, I see, if I just want to get away then all I have to do is make you laugh!”

“Wh- What?” Dream chuckles off, shaking his head as he lets his body recover. Patches was angrily settling back into his side, not purring this time.

“You're so distracted by my-” George blushes slightly as he puts out one of his legs suggestively. It was kind of ruined by the snow stains traveling up to his knee but he made it work. “Good humor!”

“Wha- What!?” Dream sounded confused before he tensed and let out a bark of sound, “WHAT!?”

George can’t help but laugh, watching as Dream freaked out. Patches just huffed, flickering her tail back and forth as she gave up and pranced off to sleep on top of the horse. She didn’t seem to mind, just knee-ed and nuzzled against her.

“You heard me.” George states, trying to ignore the chattering of his teeth as he slowly made his way back to the fire. Hopefully it’ll dry his pants, he  _ really _ didn’t want to seep in them.

“George!” Dream cries, hands being thrown up as he stared over at him in disbelief. If George looked closer, though, he could actually see a small grin plastered to his face under all that shock. “You can’t just say that! Not to your capturer!”

Swallowing George considered that thought... He couldn’t really understand why? It’s not like Dream hasn’t joked with him so I wasn’t really that, and it could really be the fact that it was George making the joke given the fact that Dream was really happy when he did...

“Why not?” George said thoughtfully, doing his best to scoot closer to the fire without falling in. He could barely focus on anything else.

“Be- Because- Y’know?” Dream stutters out, hesitantly speaking as he runs the back of his head.

Looking up at him George stared, confused, at the movement. It’s not like there was anything wrong with joking, was there?

“You, uh, might get taken advantage of?” George chokes on his breath as the words came out of his mouth.

Taken advantage of… Ew. 

Ew- Ew- Ew- 

George stared up at him. Dream wouldn’t do that would he!? No, Dream seemed nice, well more like not a complete bag of shit. Dream might make fun of his height and how light he was but he wouldn’t ever do something like that!...

...would he?...

“Well…” George half whispers, wishing he could rub his arms calmingly. Feeling a sense of dread settling itself into his stomach. “You're not gonna do that right?”

“Well, no, but-” 

George sighs happily, already feeling the weight lifting off his shoulder, immediately cutting Dream off. “Then I don’t have to worry about that.”

“That’s-” Dream shook his head, staring at him. “Not what I meant.”

Humming George pulled his knees up so that he could rest his head against them. He can feel the water off his pant legs seep into the rest of his clothing but could seem to care. The fire was finally starting to seep into his legs and it was making him relax. He also helped that he couldn’t help but feel safe under Dream’s apprehensive gaze.

“You shouldn’t make jokes about that, if another person hears it they might take it for, uh, what it’s not…” Dream trailed off.

“Well you already told me that you wouldn’t let anyone else touch me so-” George smiled over to him, happily letting the fire heat up and warm his legs. He could feel a certain tiredness under his eyes, but he still didn’t know if he’d be comfortable enough to actually sleep. “I don’t think I need to worry about it.”

Dream just stares over at him, mouth slightly ajar as he stills where he sits. George would feel his skin crawling if he didn’t find it kind of cute. If only the look wasn’t directed at him. Before George could say anything Dream turns away. He watches as he swallows, Adams apple moving down and then up. 

Tilting his head George blinks at him. Then, with a certain spunkiness spring to his lips George smirked.

“So….” He tilted his head further, leaning back to show off his entire body. “You gonna untie me~”

George had to quickly sit back up to avoid falling over but enjoyed the startled snort and the catchy giggles coming out of the other man’s mouth. His grin was plastered to his face, unblocked by his mask or hands, as he settled back into the bedding behind him.

_ Yeah, George could get used to this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blep... I am really sorry about not posting. I've just got a lot of things going on right now and it's a lot for me to process, but I promise that I am trying to finish this book.
> 
> ANyways I hope whoever to the time to read this is having a good day! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop a doop a dooooo
> 
> This is basically George just finally trusting Dream + some childhood angst

Groaning at the pressure in his hands George shifts uncomfortably against his knees. His forehead was pressed into them, hiding his face from the night air. It hurt but his cheeks were already sore and he didn’t want to lean on them anymore, he was afraid he might bruise them.

HIs hands were numb, number than ever, at the position he was in. Leaning over his knees was putting strain on his wrists, unfortunately lying down put pressure on his shoulders and neck. It was just bad, no matter what he did it hurt in some way. Every position and movement just  _ hurt _ .

It didn’t help that with all of his uncomfortable shifting and turning he had somehow gotten the cloak wrapped around his shoulders and away from the rest of his body. At Least his legs weren’t wet anymore, having dried in time. The fire in front of him didn’t help, it was already flickering down. Nothing but shiny coals and crackling embers.

George studied the wood next to it. Barely enough to make it for the rest of the night. George would have liked to add it to the fire before it burned up all the way but he was afraid of falling in. Just walking around with the pressure in his arms was enough to unbalance him, he didn’t really know what would happen if he had to guide wood into a fire turned around.

He would have asked Dream but…

The man was curled up peacefully in his bed. The blanket pulled up above his chest, nestled carefully around his neck to protect him from the cold. His hair, which had turned darker with the light, was curled protectively around the mask still held in place on his face as he turned away from him. Even patches, who had sleepily stumbled over to him a while ago, was contently laying on her side.

George swallowed, a weakness pounding sorely in his heart. He didn’t know if it was about the warmth radiating off of them or the man himself. He couldn’t get the thought of Dream’s arms wrapped around him, shielding him from anything and everything at once.

Whining George turns his head to the sky. The moon, which he could barely see between the weaving length of the branches above him, was shining down on him peacefully, lighting up the area with a soft white glow. The snow seemed to sparkle and shine with the stars over his head.

George never really got to see stars like this. At the capitol everything was kept lit, for safety reasons. So much light blocked out even the brightest of stars, every inch of the sky was covered in an inky darkness that George couldn’t see through. Here, though, here George could see  _ everything… _

If only he wasn’t so goddamn uncomfortable.

Huffing grumpily, George plops onto his side, giving up on sleeping upright, only to growl as it strains his shoulder and propped himself up again, “Ugh.” 

Whimpering George tries to let his shoulder relax, cringing from both the cold and the pins screaming in his arm. It felt like he was just being stabbed over and over again in the same place. It was kind of like when you let your arm fall asleep and then move it, but constantly!

Groaning George bit his lip.  _ He was just so goddamn tired!  _

Twisting bitterly George huffed and whined, biting his lip to keep himself from crying. He wasn’t usually this irritable, but he just got kidnapped and taken away from the only place he’s lived for the past 22 years, okay!

Yeah he may have slept most of the afternoon away, in Dream’s warm lap no less, but he was still tired! 

Kicking out his feet George bitterly stared at his feet. His left was close to the burning embers while his other pointed to Dream’s still sleeping form. It's still not enough to warm him up.

George would have continued to throw his little fit if it wasn’t for the movement in the corner of his eye.

Looking over George blinks as Dream stirs slightly. His hand came up to rub at his face under the mask, clearly showing that he had it on all the time, before relaxing again and rolling over slightly to face him. 

For a nervous moment George freezes, thinking he accidentally awoke the man, but eventually relaxes when he doesn’t move.

Humming silently George sighs, trying to shift his hands up against his back to alleviate some of the pressure building up there. If only he didn’t tie it so tight!

Without noticing it George lets out a loud whine, tugging fruitlessly at the ropes binding his wrists. Each tug searing his arms painfully, sending pins and needles up their lengths. He couldn’t help but groan at it, wincing and cringing away as he instinctively leans forward not releasing it would cause more. 

Letting out a gasp George whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut as he tenses in his binds. He could feel the arms pulsing in his veins, racing towards his arms and getting trapped before entering the searing areas.

George could tell what happened, all he knew was that it hurt, _ it hurt, _ and he can’t get it to stop. 

Whimpering George bites his lip, eyes watering as he gazes over at Dream.

...Maybe- Maybe if he asked nicely enough he could take them off, or- or loosen them up. Just for a little while, just long enough to make his arms just _ stop _ . Maybe he- he’d help George…

George shuffles closer to the fire, ignoring how unbalanced and shaky he was. Watching the man breathe George shakes his head, ignoring the sticky wetness in his eyes.

He shouldn’t. Dream wasn’t a bad person but George didn’t know what he’s like when he first wakes up. He may help George when the sun rises but he might just punish George more if he wakes him up. It was that way with his father, he’ll help anyone when he’s wide awake but you had to leave him alone when he went to bed. George doesn’t know how many times he’s gotten swatted for walking into his room at night.

Shivering from the cold, George curls into himself. It wasn't worth it.. not out here... not right now. He’ll just have to wait till morning…

“George’sh…” He jumps, head swerving painfully towards the other man, a race of dread and fear shooting through his chest to settle in the pit of his stomach.

He was sitting up slightly, body resting on one of his arms as he rests his head in his hand. His cover was pulled over, exposing his body to the cold winds, pressed onto Patches softly to keep her warm as he continued to sit up further.

George frowned, shivering more from fear than cold now, too distracted by Dream to actually feel the cold. He couldn’t help it, no matter how much he tried to still his quivering shoulders they shook harder. A small whimper falling from his lips in frustration, short and whiny.

He watches as Dream takes in a breath of air, watching him before eyeing the fire tiredly. He takes a stick from the wood beside it and pokes at it before throwing a couple in. It, amazingly, started immediately. It wasn’t roaring, but it could be with time.

George could already feel the heat coming from it, a hilted sigh escaping his mouth as he let it warm him. 

“Mhhh,” George blinked over to Dream. He scratched his nose, clearly gazing out at something in the woods before he rolled his head over to him sleepily, a slight wave in his hand. “Get over here…”

Blinking George takes a sharp breath. His shoulders tensing as he hunched into himself. The fear in his stomach flaring up engulfing his being. He didn’t move, fearfully gazing at Dream’s form.

Fuck-

“I- I, uh, didn’t mean to wake you-” George tries to start, tears building up in his eyes waiting to get yelled at, only to be cut off quickly.

“Shush-” Dream calls out, sleepily dragging a finger to his lips as he stared at him. “Jusht get over here.” His voice was slightly slurred, still heavy with sleep.

Gulping George nervously sat up on his knees, wincing at the pinch in the ropes as he moved his arms to balance himself. He didn’t bother getting up on his feet, knowing both the fear and the binds would keep him from moving properly.

He carefully dragged himself to the other man, avoiding the chunks of leftover wood and random pieces of equipment scattered around him. He could feel the fire warming his side as he slumped over in front of Dream, swallowing down his terror as he waited for his punishment.

“Turn around.” His voice came out a little clearer, but was still low and gravely.

Blinking in surprise George shuffles awkwardly, sniffling as he sits on his knees with his face towards the fire. He didn’t know what Dream was doing, maybe he was going to tighten the bonds?

Another race of horror and dread filled George to the brim, squashing down any warmth he had gotten from the fire as he tried to keep himself calm. He held his arms still, or at least tried, bitterly shaking and wringing his hands automatically. Trying desperately to let circulation into them before Dream could tighten it and make it even worse…

He jumped when Dream suddenly slipped his hands in between the underside of his arms, in between them and his back. It had been a few minutes so he didn’t know what was happening, his breath coming out quicker and more rushed.

Dream hummed in his ear, pulling up the cloak and untie in git from his neck before tossing it to the side. He proceeded to pause before he pulled on a few of the ropes, tightening and untightening them all. It did nothing to ebb the panic in his heart, just forcing it further onto his tongue as he tried to swallow his whimpers of fear.

He couldn’t help it, he’s always been a vocal man!

George swallowed hard, wishing the soft caresses and steady press of his fingers didn’t feel good. His arms burned, both from the new blood rushing in and the old seeping out as the rope burn hit the air.

“Ugh,” Dream mumbled under his breath, “How the hell did you get it  _ tightened _ .”

Whimpering under his breath George feels a flare of hope burn in his chest as Dream grumbles tiredly and softly untightened the rope. He tried to squash it down, reminding himself that he could just be getting it back into position, before Dream pulled a rather tight band off his arm making him suck in more through a pleasant breath. Breathing out a hesitant sigh of air he squeezed his eyes shut as the quick rush of blood burned holes into his skin.  _ Good _ holes.

He couldn’t help but moan at the release of pressure, feeling the ropes fall away from his skin. Dream pauses behind him, just holding his arms steadily, before caressing soft circles into his skin. George whimpered as the fuzziness in them rose higher, but loved the numb touch of Dream’s rough fingers.

He couldn’t help but grumble in loss when Dream pulled back. 

He pulled his arms to his front, ignoring the bite it gave him to instead continue rubbing at them softly. Slowly he worked blood and energy back into them, he didn’t realise how bad they had gotten. He worryingly blinked at the purpled skin, pleasant tears beading at his eyes. More from the over tiredness sinking in his skin than the actual pain from the pins in his arms.

Smiling George grinned at the clouds of breath clouding up the air in front of him. A belly of warmth echoing in his skin as he relaxes for the first time in hours. He could already see his skin reddening from the blood, removing any other worries about it from before.

Settling slightly George sits, enjoying the pulsing in his skin as he lets them relax by his sides, eyeing the growing fire. A soft groan on his breath as he studies its sides, liking the contrast of it on the glittering snow behind it.

Sighing, George squeaks when Dream suddenly leans forward to wrap his arms around his waist and picks him up before settling him in his lap with a quick movement. Freezing George stares off into the dark forest, feet scrabbling in the blanket before settling quickly. He could feel Dream’s breath whisking warmly against this ear as he rested his chin on George’s shoulder. It softly moved his hair. 

Watching the moonlight George relaxes into his grip. It felt… embarrassing, but it wasn’t any different to how George was placed into Dream’s lap earlier. Maybe he was just a touchy-feely guy, even if he was the abductor...

“You’re too cold…” George swallows, squeaking as Dream slides his head down and shoves it into the place between his neck and shoulder. He sleepily mumbles something else, too muffled to actually be heard. 

He shivered pleasantly, arms and legs heating up pleasantly under both Dream’s heat and the soft blanket under him. He briefly wondered about getting under it but quickly rejected that, too embarrassed to even ask.

“Uh,” George mumbles, feeling his ears heat up as Dream tightens his arms around him silently when he tries to move away. Tiredness set in further, making George blink sleepily.

Dream hums, vibrating loudly against his neck, straight into George’s ear pleasantly. George didn't get any warning, again, before Dream rolled him over to the side to pull up the covers and dragged him back in.

“...Dream!” George cried, trying not to resist the movement and get caught in a battle he didn’t want to fight. 

He was pressed forward into his broad chest, blanket wrapping up around his face as Dream cuddled him in, resting his chin on top of George’s head. He could already feel their legs tangling together, cold feet warming themselves up on each other's thighs and ankles. 

George could barely see anything over the white of his shirt, enjoying the scent coming off of him. Something musky, like salty water or something. George didn’t quite know, but he liked it.

“Hmm, what?” Dream mumbled into his hair, voice gravely as he squeezed George tightly. 

He could help but squeak embarrassingly again, sucking in a breath of air as Dream’s hand accidentally brushed up against his bare skin where his shirt had ruffled up in the movement.

“You- uh, I- just…” George tried fitfully, hands wrapping around a handful of Dream’s clothes. Its soft texture corralling George even further to relax into Dream’s careful grip.

Dream just hums a tuneless note, not listening at all. Shifting Dream pulls in George closer, sticking his nose further into George’s hair, making him blush. Tiredness pulled at him but George shook it off, not wanting to miss a second of his warmth. Although it was quickly winning, dragging him in peacefully as he let his head drop further into the hold, nuzzling into both the blanket and the soft shirt.

“Don’t try ta run…” Dream murmurs into his hair, fingers gripping the sides of shirt for a second before letting go again.

“I-I won’t…” George blinks, surprisingly finds the statement to be true. Not a single lie in his voice.

Revealing in the softness around him, warming up his still sore arms and his creaky bones, George sighs and lets his eyes slide close. Feeling the soft breathing next to him even out he couldn’t help but follow, mind clearing of any thoughts. Soon enough, without noticing it, George was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cold days get warmer with people next to you <3


	5. Hiding the friend

Listening to the quiet trotting of the horse George blinked at all the bright snow settled on the ground around them. Dream was sat in front of him, patches settled in his lap quietly. George had his arms wrapped around his front stealing the other’s radiating warmth, it was very cold after all. He was whistling and humming a soft song as he led them on their nonexistent path. Something about a log and trees…

. _.It was kind of nice _ ...

George had ended up untied after Dream had examined his hands this morning. He was able to blindly grab at the fabric of Dream’s sweater, which was good because being off path made the ride very rocky and uneven. George can’t even count how many times he had almost fallen off and had to grab a hold of Dream.

_ Much to the other’s amusement.  _

The other was always laughing and wheezing at George. Soft voice curling lightly at his actions and words. George had spent all morning holding onto each and every end of the sounds. It made something flutter in his chest like nothing else had….

It felt nice.

George squeaked as they were pulled to a stop, the horse settling herself unevenly on the rocky path below them. It made him clutch to Dream as he shifted haphazardly in the saddle behind him. Dream chuckled as he calmed her down with soft pats and ear rubs. Sliding out of the saddle with a smirk at George, another soft curl of laughter fell from his lips as he briefly ran his hands over Patches settling her down after moving her so quickly. He turned away after a second feet crunching nosily in the dry snow as feeling his way through it to make his way up to the horse's face.

Blinking around him George frowned at his surroundings. They were supposed to be going to a safe place. Dream needed to get another horse that could handle carrying both of them, but also needed to find a place to hide George. He had said that he found the perfect place too, but-... right now, right  _ here? _ George couldn’t see anything for miles upon miles!

This place looked like any other place that they have been in these woods, tall almost intimidating trees with thin branches covered in snow and old dried moss, and stout shiny rocks sticking out like sharks in the snow. The only other real thing that they haven’t seen yet was the half-frozen stream running through the earth beside them, banks covered in small black and grey stones.

There was nothing like the thin villages and/or house that George was thinking they’d be going to. He wasn’t expecting anything warm or comfortable, in fact he was expecting the exact opposite. George half expected a haunted old house or an abandoned mill, one filled with creepy old cobwebs and dust bunnies. But-… As George gazed about the trees they were stopped in- He couldn’t see anything of those kinds of sorts. Just plain old hills bundled together with giant trees and old black rocks...

“Wait a second...” George called down to Dream, shifting to sit up in the saddle and see what he was doing, feet scrabbling in the empty foothold. He could see him petting her head, rubbing soft circles into the area behind the horse’s ears. Fingers gently pulling knots out of her hair. “We’re stopping _ here _ .”

George couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as Dream laughed, thoughtless frown twisting into a happy smile. And… just like that the saft feeling of butterfly wings brushing up against his stomach filled his gut again.

“Yeah.” Dream chuckles restlessly. He didn’t even look up to see him, just nonchalantly smiled down at the horse and continued his ministrations.

Picking up her reins, Dream didn’t even bother explaining more of the situation to George, just tugged softly on them to pull the horse off to the left. Again, as George furrowed his eyebrows harder and stared around him, he couldn’t see anything that would provide a shelter for him while Dream did his job... 

Don’t tell him that they were going to  _ build _ one. George scoffed under his breath. Definitely not out  _ here _ with all the snow and sticks!? He would refuse, George shook his head sitting back into the sattle to glare down at the smirking man.

“Dream! There's nothing out there.” Huffing George pouted, unable to hold back his quirking lip as Dream laughed even harder into the bitter air. The cloud of breath seizing from his lungs lifting to the air with George’s heart. “It’s just trees and rocks for miles!”

He couldn’t help but snort, leaning up to softly pet at patches, watching Dream’s laughter turn into an uneven set of wheezes. It almost sounded like one of those weird instruments they used to make teas with in the kitchen! What was it called again? A Tea rettle- Tea gr- Lettle… Tea kettle! He sounded like a tea kettle!

Those things are always so high pitched and screechy. George didn’t much like them.. But he liked Dream laughter.. Maybe a little _ too _ much.

“What are we going to do? Make a shelter!” George shook his head trying to shake the warmth from his cheeks, crossing his arms against his chest. He could see Dream snicker alittle, almost tripping over his own feet trying to get through almost a whole foot of snow. “It definitely wouldn’t last long enough for the trip you're taking...”

His father had let him watch the soldiers build up and make their own shelter during practice. He even tried it himself! It was kinda fun settling up all the sticks and coverings with them, but their funky shape and weird arrangements wouldn’t even last a second out here, especially if it starts snowing or raining again. The ground was too uneven and snowy around here. You could clear it, but George suspected it would take hours with just the two of them, and would probably just get snowed in once they did it all.

He wasn't good at making them either, he always had to get help from the others when he tried. He remembers camping out on the roof of the castle one day on a summer night. He had it collapse in on itself while he slept, scaring the shit out of him and making him cry out for his father. It only made him get teased and made fun off for the next couple of years by all the guards. 

...It would take him all morning to do that… And Dream wanted to leave as soon as they’re done, he wouldn’t have anyone to help him if it collapses...

“Or are we, like, walking past the horizon,“ George knew it didn’t make sense, they would have just kept riding if that was the case, but he was desperately trying to find a way out of making something like that out here. “Because I can’t see anything that could be a hiding place out here. There aren't even that many trees that would be good for hanging up a tent or something...”

He doesn’t get an answer, just another small chuckle. He can’t help but pout down at the ground as Dream finally pulls them to a stop again. When George looked up again he couldn’t see anything special or new about the area, which he already expected because they only traveled a few meters.... 

He couldn’t even tell if Dream knew where he was going, he was probably just leading them around in circles or something, trying to get George dizzy so that he could just drop him and run. It  _ could _ happen… although the joyful smirks and sly glances told George that it was something much worse.

Shuffling through the snow Dream made his way up to the side of the horse, unusually quiet as he gazed up to George. He smiles at him for a second, mask still covering the upper half of his face, before slinking his hands under George’s butt. He couldn’t help but violently blush, wincing at how cold the other’s hands were for a second, before squeaking as he was lifted into the air off the horse. 

He was only in the air for maybe a second before he was settled firmly into Dream’s arms, head support against his shoulder as he supported him by his back and legs, but it was all George needed to get dizzy. His eyes blurred and went fuzzy as Dream laughed delightedly into his ear, hands gripping him security as he tried to settle his head. 

“Calm down, we’re not making anything out here.” He couldn’t help the sigh of relief as Dream continued on, soft sparks and lights filling his stomach as he whispered delicately. “It’s hidden.”

George couldn’t help but squirm. The sudden need to move and stretch filling his limbs with restless energy. Small noises squeaked out of his mouth as Dream laughed down at him and squeezed him tighter in what could be a hug. His lips were curled up happily in a smile, brilliant white teeth poking out from beneath them.

George could blearily hear Patches squeaking. Then, with a sudden jolt forward, Dream laughed as Patches jumped up onto his shoulders. She happily pushed her head into the other’s, purring loudly as he settled on her perch. Dream tried pushing her away, unable to see through her, but ended up letting her do what she wanted after he almost dropped George a few times.

George squeaked as they started moving, face ended up squashed into Dream’s other shoulder as he tried not to let him go. Swallowing dryly George couldn’t keep his breath from hitching as listened to Dream’s heart beat. Each laugh and wheeze, each and every unheard word slipping past his mouth echoing through George’s ears with deep rumbles and light vibrations.

He couldn’t help but find that they were more sped up than at night. Each pulse quick and steady as he dragged the three of them through the thick layers of snow. It made sense, he was more awake and exercising… but for some reason George couldn’t help but think it might have something _ else, _ too...

“Hidden,” George mumbles out quietly, embarrassed that it took him so long to realise what Dream had said and respond. He had probably forgotten about the conversation already...

George watched the quiet sway of the ground, shiny snow winking up at him prettily.  _ Why was he carrying him, anyway…  _ It would be easier if he made George walk alongside him instead of carrying the two of them...

George shifted in the other’s arms, trying to look up at the other to figure out why. He blinked up at him, trying to ignore the soft swirling in his gut at the smile Dream was wearing. Feet swinging in the air, the cold wind nipping at his bare toes.. 

_ Oh…  _

_ Oh! That’s why! _

George had almost forgot that he didn’t have any shoes on. He had thought about it when he first woke up, the ground had been too cold not too, but in the holster they got warmed up between Dreams’ furr ridden ones and the leather. He had spent the entire ride focused on something completely different… In fact he forgot that he was only covered in a thin layer of fabric due to Dream’s ever lasting warmth….

He had, _ unfortunately _ , been finding himself drawn to the other when they would rest or stretch…

Which was wrong given the fact that he should be scared of the other but… but- George couldn’t help it. The other was just too charismatic not too. Everytime they would rest for a second Dream would make sure he was doing fine and offer him some kind of snack or drink…

...He was just too  _ perfect.  _

He can feel Dream humming again, the light tone bouncing in George’s ears as they walked through the crunchy snow. George was gazing at the area around them, boredly blinking at the same trees and rock… That is until he saw it-

Up ahead was an unusual tree, maybe a few more meters away, it was rather wide and thick. Noticeable more than all of the others in the vicinity. It looked old and withered, branches twisted up like angry snakes. Not dead  _ exactly _ , but getting there…

...Which meant it would be full of nasty little bugs and venomous spiders, the kind his father was always telling him to avoid… And! Given the fact that Dream was heading directly for it, he was guessing that he was going to spend the rest of the day between it and the open sky! 

_ Oh no _ ... 

_ Oh Hell no! He was not staying in that goddamn bug infested tree! _

“Wait we can’t be-  _ that _ !” George shudders skin crawling as he wiggled in Dream’s grip, he can already feel the little legs walking up his spine! He didn’t want to make him drop him but he couldn’t help but want to get away at the same time, each step making the feeling even worse. “Do we- we have to!?” 

“Yes!” Dream laughs curiously, clutching him tighter to squeeze the wiggles out of George and making him squeak. George could tell that the other man was not going to be any help, just happily marching his way to the thick tree! “Why are you freaking out so much!? What are you, a big baby!?”

George groaned as Dream Squeezed him tight again. Phantom bugs dropping off with each laugh and hug the other gave. Although they just jumped right back on with each other step… especially since it seemed like the other was  _ enjoying  _ his efforts to get away!

“You're way too happy for this!” George screeched into the others ears, heart dropping into his chest as Dream drew closer to the tree. He could see the details and lines etched into its sides. He could  _ see  _ the insects holes and tunnels drilled into the bark of the tree! It must have been  _ infested! _

Laughing at the look on his face Dream stopped directly under it, tilting his head to the side to smirk at him. George could practically see the smugness rolling off of him as he chuckled smartly at him. He watched, upset and unhappy, as Dream quickly cleared a spot next to the tree with his feet. Each movement almost unsettles them and makes them fall, but each time Dream would laugh happily and catch all of them. 

It was like he was just playing around! When George was practically having a panic attack because he was going to be sleeping next to  _ bugs! _

George grumbled and cursed, fighting the other, the whole way down as he tried to place him into the clean spot. After a significant amount of ‘wrestling’, a.k.a George trying to keep himself in Dream’s arms, George was sat glumly to the side as Dream played with the base of the tree. He was excitedly playing through the snow, patches shifting uncomfortably on his shoulders as he randomly sat up and down to try and see what he was doing under the layers.

Nervously, and maybe a little pissed still, he watches as Dream excitedly yells and pulls on a piece of bark. George watches in horror as it comes off, in fact an entire piece of the tree comes off. Trembling, expecting a whole swarm of insects and pill bugs to fall off of it, he swallows fearfully as Dream places it next to him.

Heart pulsing he examines the wood, surprised to find that it wasn’t… that bad. It was actually.. Smooth on the inside, no sign of tunnels or insect activity at all…

Blinking George looks up to Dream in surprise, only to do a double take at the large hole in the side of the tree he was peering into. Shuffling closer, George leaned under his arm to peer into the hole too. It wasn’t that deep, maybe a meter wide and a meter tall but it was definitely a room.

...Well… George definitely didn’t expect this…

George leaned back, squeaking as he hit Dream’s arm. He listens to the other laugh, voice light and happy, as he tilted his head up to look at him. His face met a fond smile, all warm and soft. 

“Wha- “ George starts quietly, head still tilted to watch Dream closely. Eyes glued to the quirked lips like they’d reveal the other’s thoughts. Almost half worried that he was interpreting it wrong, but-... 

George’s eyes widened as Dream let out a laugh, interrupting his question. Smiley mask bouncing slightly with the effort of the laugh. “I- I found it before I got you, I knew I was going to have to hide you eventually and… well, I searched for some hollow trees. All I had to do was cut a hole for you to sit in. It's a little tiny, but it’ll work given the fact that you’re so small.”

“You made this!” George blinks up at him, eyes widening quickly before narrowing his eyes at the other. “That poor tree!”

Dream killed a tree!? _ Why!? _ They could have just found an abandoned house! There was no need to kill some poor defenseless tree!... 

Although- George quickly glances at the bug bitten tree- it may not have survived long anyways….

“No worries, it’ll still grow in the spring, just slower. It’ll eventually patch itself up again. I didn't take enough to kill it.” Dream smiled down at him softly, shuffling to sit closer to him. His front quickly touches George’s back and makes him blush. “I didn’t kill it, just borrowed it’s time for a while.”

Dream hummed for a second, voice vibrating against George's back for a second. Then, George watches with his head still tilted slightly, Dream leaned forward to rub his finger against the doorway. Or… what would be called the doorway, it was more like a window than anything….

George swallows as Dream signed next to his ear, making him shiver and hold in a hitch of his own breath. He could already feel goose bumps rising against his skin, hopefully Dream played it off as George getting cold. They were, after all, settled in the middle of a snowy forest...

“Hhm-” He shifted forward again, getting closer to George yet again, hands already tickling up his sides. “It’s going to be a tight fit, but it’ll work...”

Swallowing George eyes the dark corners of the small area inside the tree. The door might not have had bugs in it but… Feeling his skin roll in disgust with wide eyes George shook his head fiercely. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried shuffling away from the tree, feeling himself hit Dream’s sturdy chest.

“I don’t like the sound of that!” George growled out, well more like whined but George preferred the first. Turning around in the other’s lap he squirmed himself away from the opening. Stumbling onto his knees George squeaked as Dream laughed and tried to grab him. “E- Especially if you're going to be gone for, what- half a day!”

Turning around George dodged another one of Dream’s attempts to grab him. His lower lip trembling as he shuffled back and forth trying not to let himself fall into the other man’s arms. Who knew what would happen if the other managed to grab him!

“A day or two actually.” Dream grinned down at him, standing high on his knees as he corned George against the wall of snow and the gnarled tree. He shrugs slightly, quickly stopping when Patches meowed in protest as she kept herself from tumbling off his shoulders. Her claws already flexing out to stop him and keep herself in place. “It might take me a day to get there and a day to get back, and who knows how long to actually get the horse. I might even be longer if I have to lose the guards too-”

“What!” George quickly sputtered out, eyes widening in horror as Dream laughed at his shocked face. His arms spasmed out quickly, not knowing what to do as Dream reached over to him, a grin plastered to his face. “Oh Hell No!”

George launched himself backwards, avoiding Dream’s strong hands as he quickly fell into the pile of cold snow. He winced feeling the thick layers melt into his skin and staining his clothes wet. Ignoring it George quickly shook his head, trying to keep his head from panicking as he watched Dream wheeze and dart forward towards him.

Fearfully stumbling up onto his feet he quickly turned around so that he could stumble away into the thick layers of snow build up. His toes cringed away from each foot fall, water and snow glueing themselves to his bare flesh. H whines, groaning painful as he hears Dream laugh and wheeze at his reactions. 

_ Please- _ Please, No! He did not want to lay in a room full of _ spiders _ for hours upon hours.

He can hear Dream laughing behind him, feet crunching with each chuckle and wheeze. They echoed into the open air like they were in a cave. Or maybe that was just because George was too focused on it, each one ringing in his ear like the pulsing in his chest. His boots make him faster than George, easily stepping through the tuffs with his longer legs. Terrified all George could do was squeal and scream in fear as Dream finally got into arms reach of him.

With a few more inches under his feet he felt Dream jump forward to tackle him to the ground. Rushing through the air he tumbled into the crunchy snow with a wheeze of air. Dream’s heavy weight behind him made him gasp for air as he tried to clench into himself. Laying down without anything to distract him he could feel the coldness wrap into him, body starting to shake with cold as it melted and seeped into his skin.

Then Dream sat up, letting some of the pressure in George’s spine go as he laughed directly into his ear. It made him shiver light, whether that was out of fear, pleasure, or the cold George didn’t know... 

_ God. _ . _ He didn’t know _ ...

He can hear Patches meowing excitedly somewhere behind them. All George could do though was groan, blinking dizzily as he sucked in dry breaths, shivering tiredly. As he shifted over on his side to look up at him. Dream was hovering over him, delightfully smiling down at him excitedly. 

“George!” Dream Laughed loudly, managed to say each word between his laughter. He quickly, to George’s quick disappointment, wrapped his hands around George’s waist. Hauling him out of the snowy crevasse they made he binds him to his chest again, the others body heat melting into George’s side with a relieved sigh. “Oh, Georgie! George!”

“No-” George tries pulling away, only to get pressed back into Dream’s chest with a huff. 

He shook his head, hands trying to pry himself away from the other. Muffled yells and whines only making the man above him laugh and wheeze in delight. George himself couldn’t help the anxious giggle that left his throat. Half amused, half terrified as Dream stumbled back towards the tree. 

“No, no, no! We are not doing this Dream!”

“It’ll be fine-” He wheezes as George screamed and struggled in frustration, not even minding any of the hands accidentally hitting him in the face or leg kicking out across him. “Just- Just- ”

Dream was shuddering with each laugh, making George’s chest both flutter with dismay and joy. His body bending over to try and relieve the pressure on his stomach, making George scrunch up with him.

They stop for a second as Dream coughs a little, trying to suck in a desperate breath. His voice cracks and he coughs a little from all the strain, but only manages to start up again when he glances down at George. Who only glared up at him as the wheezes rumbled out of his chest and into his own, still stuck scrambling about trying to get free. Dream just tightens his arms around George, squeezing the ever loving life out of him.

“Just relax George!”

George shook his head, glaring at anything and everything as Dream managed to step back into the clear spot he made earlier. “No, you're going to leave me out here to die!”

Dream coughs violently, voice breaking as he tries to settle George down between his laughter. He was  _ loving _ this way too much. “Just- I- I'm not going to leave you! You’re the reason why I’m getting the new horse. Our current one can’t handle us both!”

“You’re lying!” George cried mournfully, shaking his head. Something in his chest telling himself it was the truth even though it made no sense. He can feel sudden tears building up in his eyes. “You're going to leave me in that bug infested tree!”

“Bug infested!” Dream sounded both amused and offended, not noticing the dilemma George was going through. His laughter had died down a little, still chuckling slightly as George scrambled, kicked, and clawed trying to get out. “It’s clean I checked!”

“No, you didn’t!” George grumbled out loudly, he glared at the ground defensively. He was _ not _ getting into that tree! “I watched you! You just stared into it for a few seconds!”

Tilting his head back George glared up at Dream. Held this way by the other he could just barely see up the crack of the mask where it was held off of his face. The soft curves off his face casted dark by the mask’s shadow. He unfortunately couldn’t see anything, that didn’t stop him from trying though.

“Same thing! And what wrong with a pill bug or two!” Dream shot back, starting to sound more annoyed by the second. George could practically feel the eye roll in his words, shocked by how fast the other shifted in his thought process. 

Maybe it was true… the other _ was  _ going to leave him...

“I’m not scared of them, I’m scared of the spiders!” George tried, voice weaker and less potent. He looked away frowning at the ground, sniffling as he gently tried to tug at the hands around his waist.

“Spiders!” Dream wheezes again, mouth opening in shock for a second. It closes with a snap and then he was grinning again. “I kidnapped you and you didn’t even blink, but spiders- _ Spiders _ , got you!”

“You're not scary!” George huffed, tensing up when Dream froze for a second. He can feel his heart stutter in his chest, waiting for something to happen.

Then, as Dream let out a deep breath, George's heart started pulsing faster. But, before he could really think about what was going on, Dream suddenly let out a- “And Spiders are!?”

_ Spiders were gross _ . Their hairy legs and little beady eyes that were just waiting to murder you, and they were _ everywhere! _ It was one thing to get kidnapped by a very nice, _ very hot, _ man then being surrounded by those heartless blood _ suckers! _ George can at least reason with Dream, he can’t do that with those fucking bastards!

“Yes!” George tried to blink the tears building up in his eyes, titling his head back to look up into the mask again. The frustrations getting to him as the ever looming fear of what’s going to happen took over his head. He didn’t want to- He- He just _ didn’t! _ “Their fucking black eyes and hairy legs are gross!”

“Oh. My. God. George!” Dream frowned down at him, each word coming out hard and fast. Concerned blaring in his form as he watched George closely. “It’s fine.”

“No!” He blushed, squinting his eyes to keep the tears down looking back down at the hands clamped over his chest. He can feel his hands trembling, not even trying to scramble or fight his way out of the larger man’s grip now, just resting them against Dream’s. 

_ God why did he have to be such a cry baby!  _

“If I check it will you shut up!?” Dream spat it out quickly, frowning down at him.

It made George stop, pausing as he trembled quietly. Dream waited patiently as he thought, carefully lowering him to the ground, still holding him down if he thought of running again.

George couldn’t help but lick his lips, eyes darting from the ground to Dream over and over again. He can still feel the tears in the corner of his eyes, but slowly working themselves down again as his heart slowed itself steadily. Dream hummed softly, rubbing softly at his side...

If he checked it then there might not be spiders, or creepy little beetles... there might not be _ any  _ kind of creepy little bug or insect... which would make it better,  _ way _ better. It wasn’t the best, he’d still have to wait for a long time, but it would be better…

_ It would be way better.. _ .

After another second George swallowed and nodded, feeling Dream sigh and mumble something into his neck. Leaning into him he took one of his hands and rubbed it up the length of Georges’ arms, comforting him. His next words were soft and delicate, almost like he was trying not to break a piece of glass. 

“...I’ll even leave my cloak with you if it helps.”

“...uh,” Swallowing George nods. A vibrant blush taking over his cheeks again, trying to avoid Dream’s face as he gazed at the ground. “Yea- Yeah, maybe if you leave the-... uh, the cloak…”

“Okay.. okay.” 

Dream took a step back, shuffling away slowly like he was afraid that George would collapse if he pulled away too quickly. 

If he was being honest… he didn’t know if he would either. Everything felt too personal, too close and warm... 

“Just- just calm down, okay?”

Nodding hesitantly, he feels Dream finally pull away completely. His feet shift slowly against the snow, satisfying crunches echoing out into the bitter air as George swallows and shudders against it. Without him right next to George it felt like it was below freezing…

George opens his eyes to find Dream leaning into the hole. A match in his hands as he rubs and feels over the cracks in the walls. He stops every once in a while to peek out at him softly, making sure he hadn’t somehow gotten away while he was distracted.

Shaking his head George shuffled closer to the other, hesitantly looking up into Dream’s mask. He sees the other swallow, leaning back out of the hole with a sigh. He glances at George, seeming surprised, but flicks the match into the snow nonetheless as shuffles to sit back on his haunches.

Smiling over at him awkwardly, Dream shifts to scratch at his head. Patches coming up to curl around his feet seemingly out of nowhere. “I- uh, I promise there isn’t anything in there that’ll harm you okay.”

Shivering George sneaks a look into the hole apprehensive before ducking his head and nodding. Sore hands shambling in his lap to grip at the lacy sleeves of his shirt.

He trusted Dream, he would have told him if something was in there... he needed him after all. If he somehow got bitten by a random spider and died he’d be left with nothing… so it had to be okay.  _ Right? _

Dream goes silent for a moment, breath heavy and deep, then he answers back almost mournfully, “...I can’t leave you untied,” 

George can’t help but widen his eyes, watching as Dream rubs at the side of his face. He chuckles as he looked away, face split open with a nervous grin. “But I'll make it loose just in case alright?”

Looking down at his wrists George winced with a quiet groan. They were still raw and slightly red, they even hurt to the touch. They were definitely better than yesterday, but it still  _ hurt _ … 

Not to mention if there was a spider he wouldn’t be able to get away. He would just be stuck there, waiting for it to bite him… 

He would be stuck there if  _ someone  _ else found him…. 

_ What if someone found him- _

“Wh- What if someone finds me…” George can feel his lip quiver, a new fear taking over his mind. He was still half upset about the spiders, but as he gazed up into Dream’s mask he couldn’t help but feel like he would be okay.

_ He would be okay right!? _

“I’m putting on the door so if someone does come by, which I kind of doubt given the fact that we're in the middle of nowhere, just stay quiet alright.” Nodding quickly, George hesitantly scooted forward until he was sat just in front of Dream.

He was still unsure about it all… 

He didn’t really want to be pushed into that tree hole for a few days, but he trusted the other. Well… he trusted him enough not to let him  _ die _ that is...

He watches Dream swallow, suddenly quiet as he fumbles with his belt bag. “Okay, come here alright.” 

George blinks, watching as he pulls out a few bandages and a bottle of something white. There were a few stains on the white fabric, but they looked old and clean so he didn’t protest when Dream asked for his hands. He takes them carefully, clearly studying them as he flips them and moves his fingers tenderly.

George can’t help but whimper and wince as Dream rubbed his calloused fingers over the raw skin. Each soft caress setting his hand on fire and making the burn flare up. Then, pulling back slightly so that he could grab the small bottle, he pours out a huge glomp of it and quickly smears it across George’s arms. It sets his skin of fire and turns it to ice at the same time, making George squeak in both pain and confusion.

He jolts back, only to have Dream laugh and pull him forward into his lap again. Wheezing he smears more of the concoction onto his skin, gently rubbing the cold substance in and making sure they were completely soaked in the stuff. It must have been some kind of lotion, but it was  _ so cold!  _ He couldn’t help but cry and whine at Dream as he rubbed it into his skin.

“You’re so jumpy today!” Dream snorts into his hair, slightly wheezy from laughing earlier.

“It’s cold!” George pouts up to Dream, tilting his head so that he could give him puppy dog eyes, trying to make him stop. It only made the other laugh even louder, rocking them slightly as his chest convulsed with each bark coming out of his mouth. “ _ Dream! _ ”

He continues to rub it into his skin, Shaking his head enthusiastically as he makes George whine. “It’s good for you!”

“You’re the one who gave me the burns first!”

“I didn’t mean for you to get them!” Dream laughed, voice high and uneven as he pulled George even closer to himself to keep him from squirming away. “You were the one who couldn’t handle it and tightened them!”

“You made me sleep in them!”

Dream chuckled, into his ear again making George shiver. “None of the others had a problem with it!”

“So!” George cries out into the air with another pout. The goose bumps finding their way back into his skin again as Dream let out a wheezy chuckle into the hair by his ear. “I did!”

_ God… _

George swallowed as Dream softly tickled the inside of his arm, desperately trying not to whine.

Dream chuckles again, presumably at the sounds being muffled in his throat. George could see him smiling out of the corner of his eye, all gentle and warm as he softly rubbed his fingers into George’s delicate skin. The soft rumbles doing nothing to keep the flutters in his chest down, in fact George was pretty sure it only made them worse...

“Wha- What-” George half mumbled out, embarrassed as Dream sweetly smiled at him.

“No- Nothing, don’t worry about it.” He shook himself, laughing deeply before he settled George down in his lap completely this time and took his wrist into hand. 

He shifts for a second, leaning down into George again for a second, before pulling back up the bandages from before held proudly in hand. He sets them down in George’s own lap to softly check over his wrists one last time, sweetly rubbing at them. Then he takes up the bandages again, softly unrolling them before pressing them into George’s skin.

It hurt for a second, each fiber catching on the red burns and touchy skin, but after settling against him it soothed them with a tender coldness George didn’t know he needed. They must have been cooled by the bitter air, almost like an ice pack the nurses used to give him for bruises and scrapes back at his home...

“Sorry.” Dream mumbles quietly finishing up the wrap. George was blushing again, suddenly noticing how close they were. They had maybe an inch between them... “You really did a number on them. I still can’t believe you managed to tighten them all on your own. I thought I had them knotted perfectly.”

Blushing more from the words than the closeness now, George stuttered something incoherent out. He could feel Dream laugh quietly into his ear, his infectious laughter taking over George’s brain and making something warm bloom in his chest. Like a flower for all those butterflies swimming around in there...

“I- I don’t know!?” George pouts, quietly whispering a protest. He was desperately trying to ignore the warmth the other was giving him, “I just did alright.”

Laughing lightly Dream smiles, softly petting the white fabric one last time to smooth it out. It set George’s body alight with little spikes of pleasure, each one wrapping down his spine like little ropes. This is when George realizes that it was pulled into a mock handcuff situation. Each length bound between both wrists lightly. They were snug and tight, but loose enough to give the wounds enough room to breath. 

It was…  _ nice _ .

“No ropes this time?” George asks, half sarcastically. Still afraid the other might just bring the ropes out to double down on the binds like the sadistic man he was, but is quickly reassured when Dream laughs a little and shakes his head.

“No.” He smiles, body shifting back to pull George off his lap and onto the ground below them. “Definitely not... If I didn’t wake up you probably would have lost some of your fingers. I don’t want to chance that now, all the bandage will do to you is make your hands sore if you twist them wrong.”

Shuddering George shook his head. The thought making his skin shudder. Losing his fingers just because of a little accident would have been both embarrassing and horrific. He can feel something drop into his heart, dark and cold like dread, as he frowned at the floor, only to look up and glare at the other when he lets out a laugh again.Dream’s was smirking over at something to his left, head half title at George like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

Huffing George shook his head and pouted. He couldn’t help but lean back to stick his tongue at the other. He couldn’t exactly flip the other off, so it was the best he could do at the moment to try and get him back for laughing at his pain. Unfortunately though, his betraying cheeks lit up as he watched the other chuckle at the action, melting completely at the sight.

_ Hopefully Dream would just play it off on the cold… _

Dream shuffles forward to sit in front of George. With a quick movement he had his cloak off, carefully patting it. George swallows, as the man lines the insides of the wooden walls of it. It looks…  _ comfortable _ actually.

The white fluff on the inside looked like soft inviting clouds. Something that George would greatly appreciate if his sore body was anything to go by. It would still be uncomfortable after awhile, he was sitting for a day or two straight, but it would definitely make it better. Less..  _ painful. _ Hell, it was probably still warm from Dream’s body heat.

“I know it’s not ideal, but- eh.” Dream shrugs, shuffling back and motioning to the hole. Asking George to shuffle in himself. It would be kind of awkward to try and get the other in without hitting his head or something.

Swallowing George shuffled over to it. It was still dark and uninviting, but at least it was better. He could feel his skin crawling as he settled into the warm fuzz below him, bound arms doing their best to curl the edges over himself as he tried to get comfortable. If he was staying in there for an unknown amount of time he was going to do the best to get comfortable.

It was cramped and dark, but as Dream helped pull the cloak over him and made sure he was adjusted inside the room properly he somehow felt safe. 

“Uh,” Dream grinned down at him, amusement overloading his voice as he smiled down at him softly. “You’re really small, you know that.”

Freezing George blinks. Stunted he looked up at Dream, mouth dropping open as he glared at the other. “Small!” He bit out, watching Dream try to stifle he wheezes into his hand. Heart joining his gut in fluttering as his heart beat sped up. “I’m 5’ 9’’!”

He lets out a bright laugh, mouth opening to reveal brilliant white teeth. “Yeah, small.”

George can’t help but grin back, feeling the intoxicating pull of the others laughter filling him up as he scoffs and laughs at the other himself. “Of course, everyone shorter than 6’ is small to you, you damn giant!”

He finished it off with rolling his eyes, a sly grin pulling to his face as he watches Dream out of the corner of his eye. Heart warming as said man smiles gleefully and laughs at the words. “G-Giant!”

“Yeah!” He grins even wider, shuffling in place to face him better. The fluttering in his chest getting even lighter at the look Dream was giving him, all warm and fond. “Every time you walk it’s like a fucking earthquake. You're too big!”

Dream snorts, looking away for a second before coming back with a sly smirk. “That’s not what you said last night!” 

Eyes going wide George stutters out a laugh, face scrunching up as his face turns bright red. The heat in them is enough to melt all the snow surrounding the tree. He can hear Dream laughing again, all loud and heartful. He mumbles something but George is too focused on trying to get the heat out of his face to actually listen.

After a few seconds, and when they had both calmed down, Dream leans back to glance to the path they came down. He frowns slightly, head darting to look at George again mournfully. He leans in again, hands pressing to George’s sides like he was making sure he was tucked in. Each soft caress making George swallow and flutter his eyes slightly. He continued frowning as he pulled back again.

“It might get cold... uh, might be awhile,” He scratches the back of his head awkwardly, hesitantly glancing away. George can feel dread pulsing through his veins, something ache in his chest as he watched Dream pull away. “But I promise I’ll come back okay.”

He sounds concerned, voice quiet and sweet, reassuring George that his fears wouldn’t come true. He could feel the panic, the fear and dread, fluttering at the back of his throat as he tried to swallow it down bitterly. He muffled a whimper watching Dream grab the ‘door’ and bring it closer to the window out to the world.

He waits for a second, staring down at George like he was afraid to leave himself. Dread curled in George’s chest as Dream swallows dryly and looks away. He can feel himself nod, silently accepting what ever happened next as Dream placed the door onto the frame silently. 

He can’t help but squeak when his eyes adjust to the dark, finding himself more cramped and uncomfortable than he thought. He can hear Dream chuckle one last time at the sound. George quickly squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to listen to what the other was doing outside.

He hears some shuffling and a small meow from patches. He took it as her goodbye as Dream crunched snow under his feet. He can’t help but whimper, scared and afraid as the other stepped away from the tree. It stops immediately, and George shakes quietly desperately holding on to whatever he could get of the other.

He didn’t realize how hard it would be not having him there. He thought it would be fine! He thought he would be scared of the spiders and strangers but no… 

... _ no, he was scared that he’d never get to see the other again _ …

Then, like Dream had heard him, the man came back to softly lean up against the tree. Snow crunching under his feet softly as he settled completely against it, wood creaking under his weight.

His words, which were so quiet and incoherent that George had to strain to hear them, were so sweet and warm that it made his heart ache so bad, “I promise.” 

George immediately took a sharp breath of air as the words took over his mind, carefully listening to him walk away with soft whimpers on his breath… 

No other actions or words were given to him, just- just _ gone _ , like that…

He sat there just mindlessly listening to Dream pad away through the thick snow drifts and stones. Feeling the emptiness of the world settling around him pitifully. George couldn’t help but whimper, drawing his already curled up body tighter in itself as the sudden loneliness shook up his spine delicately. 

He sits for a while… just waiting…

And then- like it was waiting for Dream to get too far away for George to actually cry out for help- he felt something crawl up his side. Whether it was real, or just his active imagination, George would never be able to tell. He just whimpered and groaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the world and tried not to move.

_ God… dammit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... unfortunately I've come to the conclusion that I need to abandon this work. I know that this might disappoint some of you, and I am sorry about that, but I just can't continue on this. I don't know if I'll stop this completely, but for now I won't be continuing this work. Maybe in the future I'll come back. 
> 
> The reason for this is because my mental health has slowly degraded, due to both personal and mental reason. I also had this idea when the SMP had first started. There has been a lot of changes since then and my mind keeps giving me different Ideas I want to write, but because of this fic I've been avoiding writing. If you follow me or know of my other works you would notice that I usually only write one shots, I get bad anxiety from writing huge books, and I want to continue doing that. I want to write something else, so I'm putting this on the back burner. I am sorry for doing this. Not to mention the quality of this work just keeps going done because when I do force my self to write I'm just not into it.
> 
> If you have any questions on this story or what happens next I can tell you, I just can't continue this.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the next chapter done! But I'll post it sometime in the next week, I don't want to lose all the saved up work I have yet. :< Either way I hope you liked it!


End file.
